The Chaser
by Felix Jedisson
Summary: Buruan adalah mangsa. pemburu adalah predator. itu adalah mutlak hukum alam. siapa yang lebih kuat, dialah yang dapat berahan hidup lebih lama. "Aku akan menemukanmu. tunggu saja." sejak itu, pistol bukanlah sebuah alat melaikan sebuah awal dari masa depan 'mereka' "Ya, karena aku akan mengembalikan waktu seperti seharusnya" - Changes summary.FANTAO mainpair R-18 with other pair.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHASER

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya" _

Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER

ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA.

KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA

COMMENT JUGA

MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)

OKE

This is sad story, action,dailylife,genderswitch

I make it with my favorite pairing

TAORIS MAIN PAIR

Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other

Yang gak suka silahkan back menu :*

Silent reader aku sayang kamuuu soalnya aku bagian dari kalian muehehe :*

TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)

PROUDLY PRESENT

THE CHASER

.

.

.

"jika peluru ini menuju tepat disasaran,kau akan naik pangkat tuan wu" ujar sang pembimbing di sebuah sekolah khusus agen pemburu kejahatan,Vanthollianth Chaser International School.

"siap tuan akan saya usahakan" Ujar kris mantap dengan pistol keluaran terbaik dari perusahaan persenjataan amerika serikat dan dia mahir menguasai senjata tangan itu.

Di keker nya titik pada sasaran itu dengan mata elangnya yang sangat tajam dan menjuru tepat pada lingkaran merah yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat pelurunya sudah siap meluncur mengenai titik sasaran,sang pembimbing berkata pada kris "Jangan sampai kau kalah dengan gadis kampungan disana itu. jika kalah kau akan kehilangan pangkat barumu dan kehormatan penembak terjitu di akademi ini" jelas sang pembimbing sambil menepuk pundak kris dan berlalu dengan pandangan kris menuju gadis dengan blazer hitam serta rambut panjang yang terkuncir kuda rapi dengan poni depannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah,12 peluru ini akan tepat di titik itu" ujarnya sambil memandang sarkastik pada gadis itu.

KREEK

Disiapkan pistol nya dengan focus pada jarak lihatnya

"Dia milikku" ujarnya dan…

DDDOORRR…

DDDAAARRR…

DDDOORRR…

DDDAAARRR….

DDDOOORRR…

DDDAAARRR…

DDDOOORRR…

Pelurunya habis mengenai sasaran.

.

.

.

"Bagus kris wu,kau berhasil…akhirnya ada juga yang sama seperti kusangka dia seorang gadis" ujar kepala inspektur agen pemberantas kejahatan di sekolah akademi pemburu kejahatan itu.

"Ne !? " kaget kris dengan tampang yang tetap santai. image nya tetap

"ya,dia jauh dua poin dibawah bukan ada yang sama dengan mu ? skill shooter yang uang yang bermutu sepertimu dan juga cantik" ujar inspektur itu lagi.

"Apa aku tetap naik pangkat pak inspektur ?" Tanya kris hati hati.

"Tentu, dan kau akan langsung menangani tugas pembantaian di distrik dekat perkotaan" ujar inspektur di jawab dengan senyum kecil dari kris.

"Bersama noona shooter tentunya, dia juga ber skill sama. jadi pasti akan lebih cepat dan menghemat waktu serta biaya" sambung pak inspektur dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Kris melengos sebal.

TTOK TTOK TTOK

"masuk" kata inspektur mengitupsi lamunan kris dan suara ketukan pintu.

Terlihatlah gadis dengan kaus dan celana jeans casual, rambut panjang terurai , dan sepatu kets yang terlihat fresh dan teenage muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum merekah dan eyesmiling nya.

"Inspektur memanggil ku ?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sopan, dan duduk disamping kris. kris hanya melengos kea rah lain. oh hell kris akan benci gadis ini, gadis yang hampir menyaingin kemampuannya.

"oh ya,noona Huang, aku ada perlu dengan mu dan pria ini. mulai besok kalian partner kerja kasus ku, pembantaian di distrik kota" ucapan inspektur dijawab dengan pekikan kaget dari keduannya.

Yang satu senang yang satu sebal dan err..marah

"Waeyo pak?! masa dengan gadis ini….aish tak ada yang lain kah?! " tolak kris dengan intonasi rada teriak. membuat gadis huang itu terkejut dan bingung. apa yang salah dengannya hingga pria ini tak mau se-tim dengannya.

"yah ! apa masalah mu tidak mau se-tim dengan ku bule bodoh !?" ujar tao, gadis itu dengan agak amarah kris semakin membara.

"yah ! ini semua gara gara kau ! aish..aku mana bisa setim dengan gadis seperti mu !" jawab kris dengan suara yang lebih timggi

"eh?! Kau bilang apa ? seperti apa hah !? '' mungkin ini perkelahian tiang. membuat inspektur disana tak tinggi saja oktav suara dua manusia galah itu.

"CUKUP !" tanpa sadar,posisi kris sudah di-piting oleh tao, ternyata dia gadis super dan di interupsi oleh inspektur

"dasar gadis monster" gumam kris yang di deathglare oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

07.00 KST

"apakah kau ditugaskan kasus berbahaya hari ini hyung ?" ujar lelaki dengan telinga lebar sambil membawa kotak makan bersama kris disampingnya.

"yeah…dengan patner yang berbahaya juga" jawabnya sambil mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"kudengar dia cantik dan seksi" tambah chanyeol,pria dengan telinga lebar itu. dan diberi delikan tajam dari kris.

"dia tak ada cantik cantiknya, apalagi seksi,tubuhnya lurus seperti papan" ujar kris seraya merebut susu kotak chanyeol.

"itu milikku hyung,beli sana ini pemberian baekhyun satu satunya !" pinta chanyeol dengan nada oktav yang menaik satu.

"aku lapar" jawab kris enteng.

"kalau lapar itu makan bukannya minum,pirang bodoh" terdengar suara gadis dari belakang kursi makan disana dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. membuat kris memalaskan wajahnya yang sudah malas.

"Kau murid SMA sedang apa disini ? inikan kantor Negara mana ada siswa boleh masuk" Tanya chanyeol yang disenyum kan oleh tao.

"aku hanya sedang memulai tugas, menyamar menjadi murid SMA agar misi berjalan lancar" balas tao dengan tatapan mebunuh pada kris yang sedari tadi meliriknya tajam.

"awas mata mu keluar,tuan pirang, ayo kita mulai" ajak tao yang dibalas gerakan ogah ogahan oleh kris. " atau aku akan mengambil pangkat baru mu hahaha" tambahnya dengan tawa meledek mebuat kris terbakar dan mendahului tao didepan.

"ku kira kau benar benar murid SMA" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah yang rada memerah.

"aku memang masih SMA, tapi dulu hehe" jawab tao sambil membereskan barang barangnya

"wajah mu menipu, innocent dan babyface kukira benar benar murid SMA, tapi tubuh mu tidak balance si,terlalu tinggi hehe" kata chanyeol dengan gerakan canggung menggaruk tengkuknya

"aku tau kok." Jawab tao dengan senyum manis

"eh si pirang itu kenapa membenci ku ? apa ada yang salah dari ku ?" sambung tao dengan wajah yang memelas

"entah aku kira dia merasa tersaingi mungkin" jawab chanyeol asal, walaupun aslinya benar

"jinjja?" mata tao membulat mendengarnya, 'masa iya ?' pikirnya begitu

"HEI GADIS HITAM ! CEPAT LAH ! SIPUT !" teriak kris dari ambang pintu dengan suaranya yang amat keras. malu yang berada diposisi terpanggil.

"oke si pirang sudah marah rupanya, sampai jumpa lagi" ujar tao pada chanyeol dan berlalu dengan lambaian tangan tao pada chanyeol.

"manis juga anak SMA baru lulus kemarin ya….sangat muda" gumam chanyeol sambil meneruskan kegiatan sarapannya.

.

.

.

"jangan suka teriak teriak, pita suaramu bisa rusak. kau ini berfikir sedikit bisa kan ?" omel tao yang malu gara gara suara kris yang overhigh

"apa peduli ku,kau yang lama membuat ku kehabisan kau mau pdkt sama dia,sayangnya dia sudah bertunangan dengan sekertaris ku" ujar kris membuat tao melongo

"hahaha aku menyukai pria tadi ? hei ! aku gak suka om om ! apalagi yang galak dan gak jelas seperti bukan tipe ku !" jawab tao sambil masuk ke dalam mini cooper milik perusahaan sebagai kendaraan penyamaran.

"siapa juga yang menyukai anak ingusan seperti mu ! anak kecil bodoh!" ujar kris menyusul masuk kedalam mobil.

"yayyayaya om om kau habis baca apa ini?" wajah tao rada merah melihatnya, majalah maxim adult dan kaset JAV dimana mana. Kris pun melongo dengan degupan dan gugup.

"hei ! aku tidak membaca ini sedikipun kita sama sama baru datangg kan !?" elak kris dengan memalingkan wajah keluar.

Mungkin kris malu dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ppiiiiipppp

Suara alat dengar rahasia terdengar ditelinga keduannya

"semua itu aku yang meletakannya. sudah, itu adalah sebagian dari penyamaran. langsung saja ke TKP. tersangka sudah disana" suara inspektur menghilang dan mereka melaju ke tempat yang dimaksud inspetur tersebut dan sambungan nya terputus.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang disebuah kafe. seorang pria dengan mantel tebal dan beberapa gadis disekelilingnya.

"dia kah targetnya ?" Tanya tao sambil mempersiapkan seluruh perlengkapan yang ada.

"ya,seperti seorang mafia yang bergelut di bidang perfilman porno dan mungkin itu artis-artisnya" jawab dan kris menoleh kan wajah nya kearah tao "kenapa ?" Tanya kris bingung karena keanehan wajah tao,

"lalu apa tugas kita ? langsung menggerebeknya ?" Tanya tao hanya memukul kepala tao pelan dengan gulungan kertas skrip.

"baca ini…kau ini bodoh atau apa ? inikan sudah diberikan kepada kita kemarin oleh inspektur" ujar kris sambil melambaikan gulungan skrip itu kepada tao,

"jadi itu skrip ? ku kira teks drama abis ada adegan menangisnya" ujar tao sepolos polosnya dengan wajah santai,

"lalu kau kemanakan kertasnya ?" Tanya kris dengan angan angan mendung gledek serr dipikirannya

"aku jadikan alas untuk gorengan" kris pun pingsan.

.

.

.

"appoyo ! kenapa tadi kau menjitak ku !? huh" keluh tao yang kini sudah didepan pintu kafe yang notabene tempat sang target yang mereka incar berada.

"habis otak mu terlalu dangkal…ingat skenarionya kita sedang bermain drama panggil aku saja gege,yifan ge,arra ?" jelas kris dan dianggukan oleh tao lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kafe tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo sajangnim, aku yifan yang kemarin menelefon mu itu untuk menawarkan mu model baru film produksi kalian" ujar yifan a.k.a kris ini dengan wajah yang ternganga melihat senyum sunbae ice nya yang sangat galak dan dingin itu menjadi ramah dan pemurah senyum seperti sekarang.

"ahh..ya..nak yifan silahkan bergabung dengan kami boleh aku tau siapa yang akan menjadi artis baru kami ?" Tanya sang sajangnim atau sang target itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah sumringah

"ah..sabar.. ZiHuang ayo masuk" kris memanggil tao atau zihuang masuk kedalam arena eksekusi tao lah umpannya,menjadi gadis pemeran utama dalam film dewasa

Saat tao masuk ,mata sang target membelalak kagum.

Melihat tao dengan erotisnya masuk dengan seragam sma yang ngpress body dan minim seksi dengan tubuh yang seksi pula siapa yang tak tergoda ?

Kris ?

Ayolah dia juga sedang melambung belahan dada tao dan ceplakan bra juga cd polkadot tao pada seragam mendadak kacau

Focus kris

Ini misi penting ! jangan lengah dengan kesexy-an tubuh gadis ingusan yang menggoda iman mu

"ohh..manisnya..kau dari china ?" Tanya sang tersangka atau sajangnim itu dengan mata yang melihat kemana-mana

"ya aku dari qingdao tuan" jawab tao dengan wajah menunduk malu

"jangan menundukan kepala mu,kau sangat manis" ujar sajangnim itu dengan mengelus wajah tao dan memeluk pinggang tao ingin sekali membanting pria ini jika misi tidak menghalanginya.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai film ini ?" Tanya kris dengan senyum keren nya "apakah zihuang bisa lulus dalam film ini ? siapa patnernya ?" sambung kris lagi

"entahlah,mungkin aku hahaha…sebaiknya kita lanjut dihotel saja" jawab sang sajangnim itu membawa tao kedalam rengkuhannya

"a…ah sajangnim,jangan seperti ini" ujar tao dengan suara yang sedikit sesak dan berdebum celana dalammnya tersingkap karena rengkuhan tadi.

Yang tao harap,kris tidak melihat celana dalamnya.

Ia malu

"baiklah,kita tandatangan kontrak" ujar kris membuat ultimatum kontrak kerja dengan sang tersangka

"baik,perjanjian untung berapa persen ?" Tanya sang sajangnim dengan rokok menyala dijari jari kanannya

"60% 40% bagaimana ? pihak ku 60 dan kau 40" ujar kris mantap

"tidak adil nak..apa yang membuatnya special ?" Tanya sang sajangnim dengan tangan nakalnya meremas buah dada tao dan gadis lain disampingnya yang nangkring sedari tadi.

Ingin tao memukulnya dengan toya, namun ia ingat misi.

Stay strong kuat ! u can do it !

"Dia masih perawan sajangnim" ujar kris dengan wajah datarnya dan melirik kearah tao yang memerah wajahnya.

"kau fikir aku bodoh ? mana mungkin dia masih perawan dengan kau disisinya ? kau sudah memasukinya kan ? jujurlah 50 50 saja untuk pemula" ujar sang sajangnim tak sadar tao sedang menahan emosi dibilang sudah 'jebol' dan kris yang mengatasi dirinya diadegan tuduhan sang sajangnim.

"tidak, aku benar benar jujur, jika tidak percaya,cek saja" ujar kris santai. tao mendeathglare ucapan kris yang seakan menelanjanginnya disini.

"zihuang,ayo lepaskan cd mu dan tunjukan padanya bahwa kau memang masih perawan" suruh kris dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat tao seakan ingin mati saja.

Wtf !? menunjukan asset pribadi perempuan virgin didepan laki laki dan banyak orang ?!

Ini gila !

'mati kau kris sunbae'

TBC

NI HAOOOOO :3

Hai

Hulu senoahhhh~~

Maaf ini isinya dikit(?) permulaan janji deh chap selanjutnya panjang/?

Ehiya ya ._.

Kenalan dolo dongs :D

Nama aku Safira muthi balqis

Panggil fira boleh,balqis boleh

Panggil Jessica jung-pun juga boleh ahay :v wahaha

Aku author baru disindang :^) (sebenernya gak baru baru amat) bhakk

mohon bantuannya minna-san ^^

FF pertama aku ituh HUNHAN – DIVINE :3

Ini ff kedua aku dengan pairing kesukaan aku

Ma daddy dragon n ma mommy panda uhuy(?)

Kita berteman yuk (?) follow twitter aku pasti di follback Taopuccino

ELEPYU3 CHUUUU~~

MOHON DUKUNGANYA

SARANGHAEYO ! FIGHTING ! HEART TO HEART(?)

JELLY,JELLY,JELLY PEACH !

PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!

wakwaw ._.v

LOVE SIDERSSSS!

RnR nya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHASER

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya" _

Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER

ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA.

KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA

COMMENT JUGA

MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: B_TAOPUCCINO'KRISEULATTE

OKE

This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch

I make it with my favorite pairing

TAORIS MAIN PAIR

Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other

B_TAOPUCCINO (B-Right)

.

.

.

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"Dia masih perawan sajangnim" ujar kris dengan wajah datarnya dan melirik kearah tao yang memerah wajahnya.

"kau fikir aku bodoh ? mana mungkin dia masih perawan dengan kau disisnya ? kau sudah memasukinya kan ? jujurlah 50 50 saja untuk pemula" ujar sang sajangnim tak sadar tao sedang menahan semosi dibilang sudah 'jebol' dan kris yang mengatasi dirinya diadegan tuduhan sang sajangnim.

" benar benar tidak percaya,cek saja" ujar kris mendeathglare ucapan kris yang seakan menelanjanginnya disini.

"zihuang,ayo lepaskan cd mu dan tunjukan padanya bahwa kau memang masih perawan" suruh kris dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat tao seakan ingin mati saja.

Wtf !? menunjukan aset pribadi perempuan virgin didepan laki laki dan banyak orang ?!

Ini gila !

'mati kau kris sunbae'

Chapter 2

"ee..? haruskah disini ?" Tanya tao dengan wajah bak tomat siap petik dan dianggukkan oleh kris "sekarang ?" Tanya nya lagi

Tao menundukan kepalanya dan mulai memegangi sangat merasa hina sekarang ya walau pun dalam keadaan sedang berperan tapi ini menjijikan dan memalukan sekali menurutnya.

Roknya yang pendek tersibak sedikit memperlihatkan paha mulus anti cacat miliknya, dan putih bersih.

Ia melirik sekelilingnya,

Oh god,wajah macam apa yang ditunjukkan oleh sajangnim dan..kris ?

Mesum sekali Nampak menunggu hal yang amat sangat dinanti nanti dan diingankan

Kaum bangsa warga dan apalah itu-intinya pria.

Saat sudah semuanya tersibak menyisakan cd polkadotnya,kegiatanya terinterupsi,

"sebaiknya dia langsung ikut dengan ku saja" kata sajangnim itu dengan wajah tak sabaran melihat tubuh molek tao dengan lapar "kurasa,ya,hotel ku sudah menunggu kita untuk lihat Si molek ini masih tersegel apa tidak" lanjutnya lagi dan membuat tao makin gencar mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Kapan kita akan mulai syuting ?" Tanya kris sembari jalan menuju hotel sang target a.k.a sajangnim ini yang hanya sekali naik lift dan TINGG….pasti sampai walau harus menunggu hingga lantai 38,

"mmm,mungkin setelah tanda tangan kontrak dan melihat skenarionya" jawab sang sajangnim masih dengan rengkuhannya yang possessive dipinggang langsing tao dan diikuti disekelilingnya oleh gadis gadis yang sedari tadi mengitari nya dengan tampang tidak suka.

Tapi kris pun juga begitu.

.

.

.

"hm,inspektur,aku juga andil dalam tugas ini ?" Tanya pria dengan telinga lebar itu di dalam ruangan sang inspekturnya dan diangguki oleh sang empunya ruangan

"kau yang akan menjadi cameramen didalam proses pembuatan film itu. tenang,tidak hanya kau ada sehun,chen, dan kai yang akan menemani mu disana dengan peran mereka masing masing" jelas sang inspektur dengan rinci. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan ber – ooohh ria oleh chanyeol-pria dengan telinga lebar itu.

"apakah gadis SMA itu yang menjadi umpannya ?" Tanya chanyeol lagi "ya,dia sangat cocok, wajahnya innocent" sahut sang inspektur dengan kesibukkannya menata kertas-skenario

"mengapa bukan baekhyun saja ?" Tanya nya lagi "dia terlalu cerewet, lagi pula dia juga bukan agen. dia sekertaris Kris" sahutnya sambil memberikan kertas kepada chanyeol "sekalian berikan kepada chen,sehun dan kai, yaa kau boleh pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

"hei,siapa nama mu ?" Tanya gadis dengan pakaian yang sangat kekurangan pada pun dibawah tao jika dilihat lihat.

Ia melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya.

"nama ku ?" ujar kris dengan senyum

"nama yang bagus.a ku soyou,kau seorang bule ?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Kris mengangguk

"ahh pantas,kau seorang atlet ya ?" tanyanya lagi sambil memperhatikan kris dengan intens.

Rishi,ia meliriknya agak tajam dan berujar dingin.

" hanya seorang pemasok gadis siap pakai" ujarnya singkat

"padahal tubuh mu bagus loh.." goda soyou dengan cara mengelus lengan kris erotis "keren" ujarnya lagi.

Kris meliriknya dengan datar dan beralih melihat keadaan tao yang sangat menguntungkan bagi sang targetnya.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Tangannya mengelus paha mulus tao dengan seenak

Ada apa dengan ku?-kris

"inilah ruangan kita,jaa ayo ZiHuang tunjukan pada ku" ujar sang sajangnim saat semuanya telah mendudukan pantatnya didalam sofa hotel sang sajangnim-target mereka.

Tao mati setengah ia dia harus menungging dan menunjukan asetnya pada orang yang bukan suaminya ? hell no !

"um,sepertinya tidak usah,50% sudah menguntungkan buat ku" kris bersuara setelah melihat wajah tau apa yang tao pikirkan "deal ?" Tanya nya lagi pada sang presdir.

" ,sunmi-ah ambilkan skenarionya" pinta sang presdir kepada wanita yang pakaiannya kekurangan sama seperti soyou tadi. "ku pastikan besok kita sudah mulai kejar tayang" ujar sang presdir

"baik sajangnim" kata kris dengan wajah masih mengarah pada

"aku mempunyai suatu bisnis lain" sajagnim bersua disela sela kgiatan mengelus paha para gadis termasuk tao.

"lalu ?" Tanya kris santai

Come to papa wahai berujar dalam hati

Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan ia katakan

"yifan,err..apa kau menginginkan kokain ?atau shabu ? aku menjualnya Cuma Cuma import dari rusia ya illegal tapi ini kualitas terbaik"

Bingo.

Inilah yang mereka kokain dan shabu bebas dari rusia ke seoul dan pembuatan video porno dengan menggunakan anak dibawah umur sebgai pemainnya.

"oh ? benarkah ? berapa harga yang kau jajakan sajangnim ?" Tanya kris dengan focus pada mangsanya-sajangnim "murah kah ?"Tanya nya lagi

"hanya 12juta saja untuk ?" sajangnim berujar sambil terus mendekati tao ingin memenjarakan orang ini cepat cepat.

"akan kupikirkan lagi sajangnim,aku tertarik" ujarnya

Siapkan dirimu untuk mati dijeruji pak tua

Sunmi-wanita yang mengambil scenario- telah kembali dan menyerahkannya kepada sang bos

"dan,yifan.." sajangnim bersua lagi

"ya sajangnim ?" jawab kris dengan masih focus kepada wajah dan ehem..

Tubuh tao yang ia akui sangat bagus.

Ia bergelut dengan jika ia dan tao…

'bagaimana kau hah !? kau kan tidak suka bocah ingusan seperti dia ! lebh baik kau dengan Nana ingat lah' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengusap wajahnya guna menghilangkan fikiran anehnya.

Ahh benar,tidak sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak suka anak kecil kan ? apalagi tao.

"jadi tao berperan sebagai anak high school yang kelaparan akan sentuhan,dan disetubuhi oleh…dua orang ?" Tanya kris setelah melihat scenario yang akan tao mainkan-itu mustahil-

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget bukan main

"ya begitulah" jawab sang sajangnim santai

"apa itu tidak berlebihan untuk pemula seperti tao ? aku fikir iya sajangnim" protes kris membela tao

"bukankah ia harus professional ? aku menuntutnya untuk begitu" jawab sajangnim itu santai sambil meneguk champagne nya rileks tanpa dosa dan kembali membelai wajah tao dan juga pahanya

"tao masih buat dia merintih bagaikan dibunuh dan di sobek dengan dimainkan oleh dua penis diawal ke virginannya"bela kris dengan wajah sedatar yang ia punya dengan suara serius.

Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya dirty talk lelaki yang terkotor yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan kris membelanya ?

"well..yifan.." sajangnim bersua

"bagaimana kita rasakan tao dulu sebelum kita buat jadi filem itu agar tidak merasa di robek dan merintih seakan di bunuh ?"

Tao rasa hidupnya tinggal menghitung menit dari sekarang.

TBC

1

2

3

4

T.B.C

Haihai ^^

Giman gimana gimana ?

Review dong :3

Butuh dukungan kawan :" terimakasih yang sudah mau review dan favoritein dan follow akuw :^D

Okeh,see u next chap uhuyy !

Ehh ada bocoran nih dari author :3

Yang tanyahhh ada adegan plus-plusnya atau enggakk jawabannya adalahhhh

Eng ing eng.. -effectnya cacat :'D

ADAAAAAA

Hore ! selamat buat para para para pecinta ehem eheman stayin baca 'the chaser' okeehh ^^

Wassalam :*

Love ya my siders muuaach :*

JELLY,JELLY,JELLY,PEACH!

PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!

Elepyu all 3

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHASER

_"jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya"_

**Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER**

*** ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA NIKMATI SELAGI ANGETZ**

*** KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA**

*** COMMENT JUGA**

*** SEMI RATE-M++++ *spik ah :v***

**(ah banyak mau Lu :')**

**MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

**OKE**

**This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch**

**I make it with my favorite pairing**

**TAORIS MAIN PAIR**

**Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other**

**Yang gak suka silahkan back saja yah :***

**Silent reader aku sangat menghargai kaliaann :* karena aku bagian dari kalian mueehehe**

**Jangan aja korupsi oke dosa gua bilangin ajim tau rasa lu gak/? *abaikan***

**Silahkaaann enjoyed**

**TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

.

.

.

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"tao masih buat dia merintih bagaikan dibunuh dan di sobek dengan dimainkan oleh dua penis diawal ke virginannya"bela kris dengan wajah sedatar yang ia punya dengan suara serius.

Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya dirty talk lelaki terkotor yang pernah ia dengar.

Dan kris membelanya ?

"well..yifan.." sajangnim bersua

"bagaimana kita rasakan tao dulu sebelum kita buat jadi filem itu agar tidak merasa di robek dan merintih seakan di bunuh ?"

Tao rasa hidupnya tinggal menghitung menit dari sekarang.

Chapter 3

"apa kau bilang ?" tao bersuara keras –memberontak dengan berteriak- "aku tidak mau dibobol oleh dua orang sekaligus, dengan kalian" lanjut tao, matanya menyiratkan kemaran, seakan-akan ia tengah dieksekusi-memang-lebih parah lagi malahan-

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit membuat simpangan, ia bingung harus apa, ini diluar skrip rencana.

Saatnya improfisasi-fikir kris-

"baiklah,tapi,aku minta bayarannya ditambah jadi dua kali lipat" sajanngnim itu tertawa

"buat apa aku menambah untuk satu lubang yang dijejali dua batang ? itu tidak adil" sajangnim meneguk champagne nya lagi dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya "bagaimana jika, kau saja yang mencobanya dan merekamnya pada ku,close up vaginanya saat kau masukan penis mu kedalamnnya, lalu tunjukan pada ku dia benar-benar virgin atau tidak" kris dan tao melongo, bertatapan dengan wajah yang err..susah dideskripsikan.

"kita lihat saja besok, aku undur diri dulu, skenarionya aku bawa agar zihuang bisa mempelajarinya sebelum hari-H" lalu kris keluar menarik tao yang sedang digerayangi pinggangya oleh si tua sajangnim yang tidak tau diri.

.

.

.

.

"KAU BODOH HAH !? KAU MAU MENIDURI KU DEMI MISI INI ?!" tao kelimpungan dan terus berteriak frustasi melihat kris keluar dari kamar mandi hotel mereka, mereka se-hotel dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"kau berisik, mana mungkin aku meniduri gadis papan seperti mu ! aku tidak nafsu dengan anak kecil yang rata seperti mu!" sahut kris yang buru-buru pergi ke pantry membuat tao bergegas ke cermin kamar dan mulai memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin.

'aku rata ? tidak ah,aku sexy' hati tao bergumam sembari memperhatikan payudaranya yang agak kris berdusta melihat dada sesekel itu dibilang rata.

dia bodoh.

"dia tidak bisa melihat betapa sexy-nya aku karena mungkin dia suka tante-tante yang payudaranya melar dan sudah om tua belang belang" cibir tao lalu melenggang keluar kamar.

"kau tidak membuat makanan hah manusia hitam siluman panda siput wanita !? " teriak kris frustasi melihat isi kulkas ada timun,madu,marshmellow dan jelly dikulkas. "kau itu anak usia berapa sih hah !? aishh jinjja ! aku bisa kena busung lapar dan mati tidak elit hidup dilingkungan makanan sumber diabetes arghh !" teriak kris lagi, sangat gaduh dan menggangggu pendengaran dimalam hari.

"berisik, tinggal makan aja susah ! dasar om om ribet !" tao muncul dan mendorong kris dari depan kulkas mengakibatkan pria blonde itu bergeser beberapa centi dari asalnya tadi "kalau tidak mau, makan saja nasi dengan garam ! kau ini sudah tua banyak maunya !" tao berseru dan mengangkut semua makanan sumber kecerdasannya-ini persepsi tao- menuju ruang tv meninggalkan kris yang tambah terganggu tingkat kewarasannya

Kris terlalu ambil pusing hidup dengan anak remaja putri yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

.

.

.

"kau membeli jajjangmyeon dan kau tidak membelikan ku ? kau sunggu jahat membiarkan anak yang sedang dalam masa emasnya kelaparan ! bagaimana jika besok aku pingsan saat menjalankan misi karena kekurangan asupan ? kau tega ! aku adukan ke inspektur agar pangkat mu a-"

"BERISIK ! lihatlah dirimu ! kau sudah makan 2 box nasi chicken karage, mengahbiskan satu jumbo burges double cheese dan satu liter pepsi, sekarang kau tengah memindahkan 3 panacotta kedalam perut goni mu, lalu kau masih meminta jajjangmyeon pada ku ? kau itu sebenarnya siluman model apa hah ? mengapa tidak ada kenyang-kenyangnya !? ahh dewa zeus hukum pancung aku sekarang juga sebelum siluman ini menggerogoti isi dompet dan atm ku dewaa !" kris berteriak sangat amat frustasi melihat pola makan remaja ajaib ini sangat lahap menelan makanan yang cukup berat dicerna untuk perut seorang gadis semi kurus seperti tao.

Tao hanya melongo tanpa dosa

Sedangkan kris masih bergelut dengan fikirannya

'dia benar benar siluman panda yang sedang meminta persembahan malam jum'atnya' lalu pandanganya terhenti pada

Belahan dada tao yang,terekspose kemana-mana saat sang empunya menundukan badanya maksud mengambil sendoknya yang terjatuh.

Tao menggunakan piyama tidur bergambar masha and the bear dengan kerah baju berbentuk v yang rendah mengakibatkan hal yang sedang kris nikmati surga tao terlihat dimata lelaki semi belang seperti kris.

'oh my gold, demi emas mama lemon…inikah,belahan dada tao siluman panda ajaib berusia 19 tahun yang kesetanan saat makan ?' kris masih terus menatap belahan surga itu lekat-lekat, fantsinya mulai berputar.

TUK!

Satu lemparan sendok besi telak mengenai jidat istimewa kris, ia hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau lihat apa hah !?" tao-pelaku pelemparan sendok- tengah menginterupsi kris yang sedari tadi asik melihat belahan surga gadis umur 19 tahun ini. "aniya ! kau fikir ini tidak sakit hah !? bodoh !" kris mengelak dengan kesalahan tao yang tengah menganiayanya dengan sendok besi yang berbenturan dengan jidat istimewanya.

"bukankah kau bilang aku rata ? lalu kau juga tidak suka anak kecil seperti ku kan ?" tao membuka pembicaraan saat ruang tv sudah bersih dari sampah makananya."lalu tadi mengapa kau memperhatikan payudara ku ? kau tertarik untuk mengambil kembali kata-kata mu ?" lanjutnya lagi

Kris juga, kenapa dia tadi meperhatikannya ? ia merutukinya dengan menggaruk dengkulnya yang tidak gatal dan tidak kurapan, "ya..itu hanya kebetulan ! jangan berfikiran aku menyukai gadis 19 yang berjiwa anak paud tunas bangsa yang merasuki tubuh remaja semi dewasa seperti mu itu ! itu hanya suatu kebetulan,jangan bangga deng-"

"yang nama nya laki laki jika disuguhi payudara mau kecil atau besar pasti langsung terfokuskan pada payudara dan mulai berfantasi, seperti kau fikir aku tidak tau hah ?" potong tao dengan sorot mata lurus kepada kris, wajahnya sedikit merona menyadari kris tadi memandangi belahan dadanya.

"ya itu memang benar tapi, aku tidak iya,objeknya bukan kau" kris berujar dengan membalas tatapan tao dengan lebih menusuk.

Serasa ada hawa yang menelusup kedalam diri tao.

Ia menyadari bahwa kris sangat..tampan

Wajahnya merona dengan bibir kucingnya yang sedikit terpesona

Tao terpesona oleh om om mesum

"kau lihat apa hah ? aku tahu wajah ku tampan, jangan melihatnya dengan tampang orang pinggiran begitu " suara kris menginterupsi kegiatan memandangi pemandangan wajah makin malu sang empunya sadar "pede sekali kau !" elak tao dan membenarkan posisi duduknya

"kau pernah menonton blue film ?" kris bertanya sambil menyalakan televisi yang sedari tadi agak terkejut kris menanyakan hal yang sedikit privacy kepadanya, apalagi mereka berlawanan jenis, didalam satu atap kamar hotel, satu kamar mandi, satu ranjang dan mereka berdua saja didalam , seorang laki laki dewasa dan seorang perempuan semi dewasa.

Tao tersadar akan situasi ini, mereka hanya berdua dan ini sudah larut, apapun bisa terjadi jika lelaki model kris berfikir ia akan dijadkan mainan kris jikalau ia bosan.-terlalu negative si tapi bisa jadi-

"ya aku tau kau malu menjawabnya, tapi aku juga tau kau pasti pernah tingkat ke mesuman lelaki dan perermpuan hampir setara, walaupun lelaki masih diatas" kris melirik tao yang duduk semakin menelungkup kan wajahnya kedalam lipatan kaki dan tangannya.

"aku memang pernah nonton blue film, lalu kenapa ?" tao melihat kearah kris, pandangan mereka menyatu.

Seakan ada aliran listrik tiba-tiba jantung tao berdenyut dan pipinya tuhan..jangan sampai nightmarenya terjadi.

"ayo kita lakukan adegan per adegan dalam blue film" ujar kris yang mengikis jarak antara mereka.

Deru nafas kris terasa menerpa wajah tao,

Tubuh tao seakan mencair.

Wajahnya memanas, rasanya benar-benar ia masuk zone-killer kris –mungkin ia terlalu seing nonton kuroko no basuke sehingga menganggap kris juga memiliki zone jika sudah berdekatan dengan wanita, dan itu berbahaya mengingat keadaanya yang dibawah rantai ranjang-pengganti rantai makanan- sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba, tao tidak dapat mersakan deru nafas kris lagi.

Ia memperhatikan kris yang rada bengong melihat wajahnya, lalu kris berkata sembari memberikan tissue kepada tao

"baru ku kikis jarak saja kau sudah mimisan,apalagi bila aku benar-benar menjejalkan penis ku kedalam lubang mu ? bisa bisa kamar ini banjir darah dan kau kena anemia"

Tao rasa tubuhnya membeku.

Ia merutukinya

'demi Athena,teleportasi aku ke hokaido sekarang juga ! aku mau ganti gaya berpakaian ku dengan gaya Lolita agar aku jadi cosplayer dan si om ini tidak mengenali wajah ku dan kejadian memalukan ini !" teriak tao dalam hati sambil berderaian air mata dan lendir hidung

Lalu malam itu dipenuhi oleh tawa kris yang trus menerus berbunyi hingga tao menghabiskan 2 bungkus tissue untuk mengelap nosebleend-nya

"kau jahat !" tao teriak dengan segunung tissue putih dengan bercak darah, mimisannya kini telah usai.

"ahahha kau sangat lucu tao-ah ahaha" kris kembali terbahak tak sadar bila tao sudah bangkit dari ketermimisannya.

"berhenti menertawaikuu !" dan…

"Arrgghhhhhh" kris berteriak tao tengah menggigit lengan kanan kris, hingga hampir membengkak "apa yang kau lakukan hah !?" kris tengah memprhatikan tao yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"habis kau tidak mau berhenti tertawa,itu kan tidak lucu" jawab tao dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"kenapa kau mimisan ?" Tanya kris dengan susah payah menahan tawa nya, tao mendengus melihatnya.

"kau tidak perlu tau ahjusshi !" mendengar itu kris makin tertawa."apa karena wajah tampan ku ? atau karena kikisan jarak antara kita tadi ?" tao memerah semerah saffron-bahkan lebih merah semerah tanah merah.

"berisik ! jika aku gugup maka akan seperti itu akibatnya !" ucap tao lantang dan menghujani kris dengan tinju dibadan kekar kris,sang empunya hanya tertawa dan berusaha mengindar."akan kubunuh kau kris sunbae !" lanjut tao lagi dan melempari kris dengan benda apapun disebelahnya-termasuk tissue bekas aliran nosebleendnya.

"kau jorok !" keluh kris lari mengitari meja makan,tao tentu menegjarnya ."kau pantas untuk diberikan sikap jorok seorang gadis !" jawab tao menarik baju belakang kris namun nihil,kris tetap lari.

Malah ia yang terawa oleh kencangnya lari sang pemuda pirang nan kelebihan kalsium sehingga tingginya abnormal layaknya dinosaurus leher panjang dan jerapah

Jangan lupakan galah dan tiang listrik.

"yak ! berhenti ! aku mau jatuh sunbae ! berhenti !" teriak tao meminta kris menghentikan kagiatan yang membawanya lari lari dalam kamar."panggil aku gege" printah kris hanaya di hadiahi teriakan cempreng tao "kau mau berhenti tidak ? atau mau aku seret saja kau sekalian ?" ancam kris dengan memgangi tangan tao dipinggangnya.

"aishh ya ya gege !"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur ?" Tanya kris yang sedang asik menyaksikan siaran bola di televisi "insomnia ku kambuh" jawab tao dengan santai dan duduk disebelah kris.

"minumlah susu hangat" usul kris dengan mata yang masih focus dengan layar televisi.

"kita tidak punya persediaan apa apa dikulkas,ge" dengus tao, kris hanya tersenyum setengah meringis "air hangat kalau begitu" usulnya lagi, kini ia tengah menatap tao yang menyender pada leher sofa

"aku benci air hangat, seperti air untuk mencuci kaki para manusia yang sudah keriput,jadi aku tidak suka" sahut tao, lalu ia mondar mandir

"kau sedang apa ? sudah malam siluman panda, kau mau lingkaran mata mu itu semkain membuat matamu menggelap ? kau perempuan jagalah penampilan mu" ceramah kris membuat tao memutar matanya jenuh.

"kau seperti nenek ku saja sih !? kau jelmaan nya ya ?! lagipula lingkaran hitam ku ini sudah dari lahir bukan karena insomnia ! dan lag-"

"tidur" suru kris dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan menusuk ketika tao hendak mendeathglare si pirang tower ini "jika kau tidak mau tidur akan ku perkosa kau" ancam kris membuat tao bergidik ngeri

.

.

.

"uhh kenapa sangat panas sih" keluh tao saat ia mencoba sudah berada diatas kasur lengkap dengan piyama marsha-nya lalu dengan selimut yang agak tebal mengingat tadi kris mensetting suhu agar dingin "seingat ku si gege kalsium itu sudah menaikan suhu nya" tao bangun dan mencoba melihat suhu di remote ac

"masih sama seperti tadi, ish,apa aku sakit ?" ia mencoba memastikan suhu tubuhnya "masih normal kok" lalu ia beringsut kedalam rengkuhan selimut lagi.

"dada ku sesak" gumam tao lalu bangkin kembali dan memgangi dadanya lalu memngingat ucapan Ibu tersayangnya,Victoria huang

'_kau itu jika ingin tidur lepas lah bra mu, supaya kulit payudaramu halus dan kenyal dan juga terbebas dari kanker tidak mau kan saat mempunyai anak tidak bisa menyusui esklusif karena payudaramu kena kanker ?'_

Hmm ? bukan ini sepertinya, lalu ia mengingat kata kata ibunya yang lain,

'_jika dada mu sakit,sebaiknya kau lepas bra mu agar peredaran darah mu lancar dan pori-pori kulit payudaramu dan dada mu bisa bernafas, itu sangat dianjurkan oleh dokter kepada semua wanita,setiap malam jika rajin,lepslah bra mu agar payudara mu sehat tidak terasa terikat dan nyeri"_

Tao hanya manggut menengok kearah kris yang tengah tertidur denngan pulasnya bagaikan beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi.

"si gege tower kalsium pirang semi alien sudah tidur juga kan tidak masalah" lalu ia pelan pelan memasukan tangannya dari bawah piyamanya-piyama nya model dress- lalu meraba bagian belakang tepatnya punggung untuk melepaskan pengaitnya."sialan sulit sekali sih,lebih baik aku bawa yang pengaitnya di depan" gumamnya kesal dan terus berusaha melepaskan pengait bra nya yang susah sekali dilepas.

Tak lama,ia merasakan sentuhan diarea punggungnya dan.. tiba tiba pengait bra nya lepas di barengi dengan suara berat serta sentuhan ringan nan halus dipayudaranya.

Ia tau ini perbuatan siapa

"kalau kesulitan bilang,aku dengan senang hati membantu,tao" kris menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut-juga takut- dari tao.

"apa yang kau lakukan !? jauhkan tangan mu ini aset untuk suami ku kelak dimasa depan !" protes tao berusaha melepas kan tangan kris yang terus membelai daging payudara dari samping kiri dan mengelus punggung nya.

Tao bersusah payah menunduk agar wajah padamnya tidak terlihat, ia hanya takut satu

Ia akan mimisan lagi dan stok tissue sudah tidak ada, ia juga cemas akan hal lain yang akan terjadi.

"lepas !" tao bersikeras mengusir tanagn kris yang malah menangkup payudara kiri tao

"ahh~" tidak sengaja-mungkin lebih tepatnya senaja- menyenggol benda kecoklatan agak pink itu dan mengakibatkan meloloskan suara indah seorang gadis 19 tanpa bra pada malam hari.

Tao merutuki ia menahan suara terkutuk itu hanya untuk calon suaminya nanti saat ia sudah ingin menikah.

Kris semakin mencoba menggenggam payudara kiri tao sedangkan tao mencoba mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan kris pada payudara kiri nya dam kedua menahan mati matain suara sialan yanga akan keluar bila kris mempermainkan nya.

"jangan" kini suara tao tidak kencang rada terisak "jangan lakukan lebih dari kah kau tidak menyukai anak kecil ?" lanjutnya, ia menatap kris yang setengah tiduran, menatap mata elangnya

"bukan kah payudara ku kecil ? bukan kah kau tidak suka ?" Tanya lagi matanya berkaca-kaca "apa ini bagian dari 'misi' ? apa kau mau menuruti kata pak tua sialan itu yang seenak jidatnya menggerayangi tubuh ku ? apa iya,ge ?" lanjutnya dengan air matanya mulai menetes pelan.

Tangan kris sudah terlepas dari payudaranya, tao pun sudah memakai bra nya lagi lalu pindah ke sofa untuk tidur.

Malam ini malam yang ia benci.

'sial !' gumam kris dengan frustasi mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan.

"selera ku tinggi, bukan anak kecil berpayudara standar macam dia" lanjutnya lagi dan kembali memjamkan matanya.

'tapi tadi lumayan halus,lumayan kenyal dan lumayan membuat ku gila !' ujarnya dalam hati membuat matanya terbuka kembali

"sial,ini menggunduk" keluh nya sembali melihat bagian privasinya yang mengembung "usaikan saja, gadis siluman panda itu juga sudah terhanyut oleh mimpi indahnya bertemu dengan kougami shinya dan si renguji itu" lalu kris melenggang ke kamar mandi dan memulai kegiatan para lelaki untuk melangsungkan kenikmatan solo.

.

.

.

"shhh..ya seperti itu..anghh.." rancau kris tidak jelas sembari mengocok kejantanannya, ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya sampai ia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi "anghh..nghh lakukan dengan baik..shh" rancaunya terus menerus sambil memijat dan meremas kejantannya sesekali.

"aku akui dadanya sangat halus..aku ingin menggagahinya ..shh shit fuck you nineteen ahh" kris tidak sadar jika ada yang melihatnya dari pintu yang setengah terbuka,

"k..kau,sedang apa ?" cicit tao sengan wajah kaget dan terkejut, sebenarnya tao mengerti kris sedang apa, namun ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia menanyakannya lagi.

Kris menoleh kearah tao dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kejantananya yang nyaris klimaks, wajahnya sangat frustasi gagal klimaks dan menahan malu karena sedang onani dan bahan objeknya adalah gadis ini, tao, huang zi tao, si siluman panda.

"hh..kauu..aku gagal klimaks gara gara kau !" geram kris sembari manatap tao "apa liat liat !?" lanjut kris dengan sorot mata belati.

"ti..tidak kok aku Cuma mau sikat gigi" elak tao lalu berjalann menuju washtafle namun dicegah oleh kris

"kau tau aku sedang apa ?" Tanya kris dengan nafas memburu, hasrat masih membuatnya hanya diam dan kris bersua lagi agak keras "jawab aku nineteen !" tao tersentak lalu menjawabnya dengan suara cicitan yang terdengar lucu dan menggoda menurut pendengaran kris. "y..ya kau sedangan melakukan hand job mu sendiri" kris tersenyum miring

"kau tau yang aku butuh kan ?" Tanya nya lagi, kris memegang tangan tao dan menuntunya menuju kejantanya yang dengan setia mengacung tegak, tao menelan ludah menyentuh bagian laki laki apalagi laki laki ini kris "ayo lakukan hand job untuk ku" paksa kris, tao menolak namun ia terasa dikurung disini.

"buat apa aku memberimu ini jika kau saja membenci ku dan aku membencimu ?" sua tao membuat kris semakin geram "itu kita bisa bahas setelah ini" suara kris terdengar semakin berat dan menggeram "kenapa aku harus melakukanya ?" Tanya tao lagi "kan kau tidak suka ana-"

"aku suka anak 19 tahun, kau yang membuat ku melakukan onani malam malam begini karena payudara mu, lakukan semua salah mu yang melepas bramu didepan mata ku, tidak ada penolakan" kris berkata mantap seakan ia raja yang memiliki ia bukan siapa siapa nya, dan kini tangan tao sudah sepenuhnya menggenggam penis merinding, ini diluar dugaanya tentang penis laki laki.

"mau kau liat dan genggam saja penis jagoan ku hah ?" bentak kris tersiksa

"aku..baru pertama kali pegang ini biarkan aku melihatnya dulu" ujar tao polos dan lupa jika kris sudah setengah mati ingin hal yang lebih "baik baik" lalu tao mulai menaik turun kan tanganya setelah mendapat deathglare dari kris.

.

.

.

"kenapa ini tidak mau mengecil " gumam tao memperhatikan penis kris yang membesar terus "ish,kapan kau akan kliamaks aku capek tau" keluh tao dengan cemberut yang lucu

"kau protes terus mau aku menyodokmu disini dan menghilangkan segel mu hah !? lakukan saja jangan banyak komentar ! shh..ahh"

Selalu seperti itu sejak 12 menit yang kris ingin berceloteh lebih lama,maka tao akan meremasnya dan mengocoknya cepat cepat agar kris pirang kalsium ini berhenti berisik –tapi ini malah lebih berisik-

"izin kan aku memasuki lubang belakang mu" pinta kris dengan mata merem itu tao membulatkan matanya

"apa !?"

Malam ini tao benar benar mersakan malam yang paling panjang dan paling menyiksa

"kau mati saja sana !" lalu tao meremas kuat penis kris hingga sang empunya berteriak kesakitan –dan rasa nikmat- lalu meninggalkannya keluar "tao ! lakukan sampai aku usai !" teriak kris gila

"LAKUKAN SAJA DENGAN TANGAN MU SEPERTI TADI ! AKU MAU PINDAH KAMAR !"

Dan kris menjedot kan keningnya pada dinding kamar mandi

"aku hanya ingin kenikmatan hand job perempuan 19 tahun aishh

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Haiiiii :3**

**Kembali lagi dengan aku**

**maaf lama post :* wks **

**Sapa yang kangen #krik**

**Oke aku tau pasti bakal sunyi :"**

**Gimana ? kepanjangan ya ? apa kurang ? eheh gomen ya :'**

**Soalnya lagi semangat karena liat si jitaw koh makin bikin cenat cenut :3**

**Yang nunggu nc sava ayoo ? lambaikan sorban !**

**Nantikan aja ncnya gahahahah :'D**

**Oke deh~~ next chap bakal labih huuoot*hot* :D soalnya ini masih gak ada apa apaanya yakan yakan yakan :***

**See u next chap uhuyy ! LOOVVEEE~~**

**JELLY,JELLY,JELLY,PEACH!**

**PEACH,PEACH,PEACH,PEACE!**

**Elepyu all 3**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHASER**

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya"_

**Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER**

*** ADA SEDIKIT YANG DIUBAH DAN DITAMBAHKAN,HANYA MINTA JUDUL DAN MAKNA LAGUNYA NIKMATI SELAGI ANGETZ**

*** KRITIK SARAN DITERIMA**

*** COMMENT JUGA**

*** SEMI RATE-M++++ *spik ah :v***

**(ah banyak mau Lu :')**

**MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

**OKE**

**This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch**

**I make it with my favorite pairing**

**TAORIS MAIN PAIR**

**Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other**

**Yang gak suka silahkan back saja yah :***

**Silent reader aku sangat menghargai kaliaann :* karena aku bagian dari kalian mueehehe**

**Jangan aja korupsi oke dosa gua bilangin ajim tau rasa lu gak/? *abaikan***

**Silahkaaann enjoyed**

**TAOPUCCINO (B_Right)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dichapter sebelumnya…

"kenapa ini tidak mau mengecil " gumam tao memperhatikan penis kris yang membesar terus "ish,kapan kau akan kliamaks aku capek tau" keluh tao dengan cemberut yang lucu

"kau protes terus mau aku menyodokmu disini dan menghilangkan segel mu hah !? lakukan saja jangan banyak komentar ! shh..ahh"

Selalu seperti itu sejak 12 menit yang kris ingin berceloteh lebih lama,maka tao akan meremasnya dan mengocoknya cepat cepat agar kris pirang kalsium ini berhenti berisik –tapi ini malah lebih berisik-

"izin kan aku memasuki lubang belakang mu" pinta kris dengan mata merem itu tao membulatkan matanya

"apa !?"

Malam ini tao benar benar mersakan malam yang paling panjang dan paling menyiksa

"kau mati saja sana !" lalu tao meremas kuat penis kris hingga sang empunya berteriak kesakitan –dan rasa nikmat- lalu meninggalkannya keluar "tao ! lakukan sampai aku usai !" teriak kris gila

"LAKUKAN SAJA DENGAN TANGAN MU SEPERTI TADI ! AKU MAU PINDAH KAMAR !"

Dan kris menjedot kan keningnya pada dinding kamar mandi

"aku hanya ingin kenikmatan hand job perempuan 19 tahun aishh"

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

"Ahh baekkie,kau sangat pandai ahh"

"ohh baekkie,lebih keras baekkie…ohh"

"oohh bae-" pletak kira kira suaranya seperti itu ketika kepala makhluk dengan telinga besar itu kena pukul oleh benda keras

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?!" ternyata suho yang melakukannya,sang inspektur mereka

"apanya yang sedang kami lakukan hah kau tidak bisa lihat hah !? mengganggu saja !" kesal chanyeol kegiatannya terinterupsi "kau buat malu sih" kini baekhyun ikut ikutan menyalahi chanyeol "gadis ku,kau juga ingin memarahi aku ? calon suami mu ?" baekhyun hanya menatap polos chanyeol yang berwajah bodoh

"kau memang bodoh,jika orang tidak mengira kau sedang dipijat pasti pikiran orang orang akan berangan kau dan baekhyun sekertaris kris sedang bermain keluar-masuk disiang hari bolong" suho mendeathglare kedua pasangan dengan wajah polos itu dengan kesal "bisa bisa dicap jelek jika kalian mengulanginya,terutama kau bodoh" lanjut suho sambil menunjuk wajah chanyeol dengan kaleng kopi

"memangnya apa salah ku ?" chanyeol merasa tak bersalah malah baekhyun yang memerah "pacarku benar benar bodoh tapi sangat jenius diranjang,semua gara gara selai pisang" komat kamit baekhyun yang tidak mampu didengar keduanya kecuali dirinya dan pembaca

"cepat rapihkan baju mu chanyeol lalu ke ruangan ku,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan tentang penangkapan pengedar illegal barang terlarang dan rumah produksi video dewasa" lalu suho berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol

"Makanya ,kau itu jangan terlalu bodoh dobi hanya aku pijat betis mu kau sudah mendesah seperti itu" kata baekhyun sambil merapihkan rambut kekasihnya itu,yang dirapihkan hanya tersenyum mesem mesem "apalagi jika aku…" baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga chanyeol dan menjilatnya seduktif "memijat sesuatu milikmu yang membuatku lemas dimalam hari" chanyeol merinding dan baekhyun mengedipkan matanya nakal lalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang teridiam

"damn! Dasar kelinci nakal tidak ada ampun untuk anak nakal seperti mu" umpat chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ruangan suho

.

.

.

.

"Zihuang,mengapa tidak kau pakai lingerienya ? kau tidak suka ?" Tanya sajangnim saat melihat tao masih memakai pakaiannya yang ia pakai dari rumah "bukanya syutingnya masih lama ? mengapa aku harus memakainya sekarang ?" dengus tao-zihuang- sebal,ia tahu apa yang ada di otak porno pria tua Bangka sialan ini

"ya tidak ada salahnya aku melihatnya sedikit kan ?" sajangnim mulai mendekati tao yang duduk diseberangnya,kris yang melihat itu hanya berdeham dan merangkul tao-zihuang- "jangan dilihat dulu sajangnim,kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya ya hahaha" kata kris berusaha menjauhkan tao dari tangan keriput sang sajangnim namun tao malah semakin takut jika kris si om om mesum ini yang melindunginya "jauhkan tangan mu dari bahu ku,ge" cicit tao sambil menggeretakan giginya namun kris tak bergeming dan tetap merangkulnya "akan ku patahkan tulang leher mu pirang bodoh" umpat tao terus menerus hingga muncul seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi tao dan kris

"jangan tunjukan wajah kaget atau kau benar benar aku perkosa hardcore" bisik kris pada tao yang hanya menuruti dan menelan ludahnya serat

"ohh, kau sudah datang" sapa sajangnim pada orang yang dia panggil itu dengan ramah "ah ya baru saja dan si manis-sunmi- itu mengatakan untuk langsung masuk kesini,sajangnim" kata dan berjabatan tangan dengan sajangnim

"yifan,zihuang kenalkan dia ini yang akan jadi sutradara difilm ini, dari HJ Ent di hongkong" mereka bersalaman layaknya orang baru kenal

"kapan kita akan mulai ?" Tanya sambil membuka susu kalengnya "sampai kru mu sampai disini,apa mereka masih lama ?" Tanya sajangnim sambil memandangi tubuh tao-zihuang- dengan lapar "mereka sudah sampai tuan,apa bisa kita mulai saja ? atau ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan dulu ?" menanyakan sambil sesekali melirik kris-yifan- dengan kode

"tidak ada,bisa kita langsung ke tempat syuting sekarang juga,ayo" ajak sang sajangnim menuju tempat pembuatan video menerutnya lain dengan kris,menuju tempat pembantaian menurutnya

.

.

.

"cepat bawa pistol mu,aku tidak mau dibuat ribet oleh anak ingusan seperti mu" kata kris terus mengoceh rewel karena tao yang lamban melengkapi peralatan penggerebekannya

"cih,kau saja belum membawa pistol mu malah menyuruh ku membawa pistol dasar pria belang" ejek tao membalas perkataan kris "aku sudah membawanya didalam celana dalam ku dan malam siap digunakan untuk menembaki lubang hangat seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun" tao yang mendengarnya hanya meninju wajah kris dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah matang

"hei,kau sudah siap" terdengar ada yang bicara dari alat pendegaran rahasia kris "ya,sedikit lagi tunggu aku akan keluar beberapa menit lagi" jawabnya lalu sambunganya terputus

"yifan ?" panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya "kau yifan kan ?" Tanya nya lagi kris hanya menganggkan kepalanya "kenapa memangnya,kau siapa ?" jawabnya dingin gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "nanti kita ketemu lagi ya,di taman belakang gedung ini,daah tampan" kata gadis itu tepat ditelinga kris membuatnya bergidik, "dia siapa sih ?" gumamnya lalu menuyusul rekannya yang sudah ada di tkp

.

.

"zihuang,pakailah lingerie mu dengan benar !" bentak chanhee karena tao-zihuang- memakai lingerie yang dilapisi dnegan pakaian renang lengan dan kaki yang panjang "chanhee,ini terlalu tipis dan tembus pandang,pendek pula mana bisa aku memakainya didepan banyak orang,aku malu !" jawab tao tak kalah keras suaranya dari suara chanhee tadi "tapi ini konsekuensi mu,jadi pakailah dengan benar ! kau fikir kau itu apa hah ?!" tao bingung,kenapa gadis ini malah jadi marah besar padanya ? "heh,kau ini kenapa memarahi ku ? tinggalkan aku,akan ku pakai ini kau membenci ku karena si tua Bangka itu mendekati ku,sorry saja ya aku tidak selera dengan pria tua yang sudah keriput seperti dia" ujar tao sambil melepaskan baju renangnya

"tapi dia hebat diranjang ! kau bisa ketagihan !" protes chanhee dan membela sajangnim,tao hanya tertawa geli "penis lelaki tua pasti akan lembek dan eww, rendah sekali suka dengan pria tua yang sudah berkeriput dan beruban seperti dia,lebih baik kau mencari kekasih diluar,seperti bar ?" kata tao dengan ekspresi meremehkan

"huh,kau mengejek ku ? jangan sok,kau ini masih anak kecil" chanhee menjambak rambut tao dengan kasar "lepaskan atau kau akan masuk rawat inap rumah sakit seoul !" teriak tao menahan sakit "coba saja jika kau bisa lolos dari kami !" mata tao membola, kami ? otak tao masih menyambungkan saraf saraf nya yang masih tegang

'Aku akan dikeroyok !' batinnya dan terlihat lima gadis lain yang mendekatinya

.

.

.

.

"menagapa zihuang lama sekali ?" sajangnim mondar mandir tidak sabaran dan terus mengocehkan hal yang sama

"tuan,gadis itu jika sudah berdandan pasti akan lama,bersabarlah pasti dia akan sangat menggoda,aku jamin" ujar –sesungguhnya dia adalah park chanyeol- dengan tenang sambil membersihkan mengindahkan kata kata chanyeol dengan mendudukan pantatnya pada sofa disebelah kris-yifan- "sebenarnya siapa yang akan memasuki tao ?" Tanya kris dengan wajah datar "skripnya kau ganti jadi aku tidak mengerti,mana yang benar ?" kris makin mendatarkan wajahnya dikala si sajangnim malah asik memainkan payudara sunmi "kau mau,yifan ?" tawar sajangnim itu,kris hanya menjawabnya dengan tangan

"kenapa tao lama sekali ?" batinya

"yifan," tahan sajangnim ketika kris ingin beranjak dari duduknya, "ada apa sajangnim ?" kris menatapnya sebentar lalu duduk lagi "sunmi bilang,kokian dan shabu sudah siap jika kau mau memakainya sekarang" kris menengok,tidak hanya kris namun chanyeol juga dan mereka berdua menyeringai "oh,benarkah ? boleh lah karena zihuang masi lama ya bagaimana jika kita mencobanya dulu sajangnim ?" kris tersenyum iblis namun sajangnim tertawa malaikat dan menyuruh sunmi untuk mengambilkan apa yang mereka inginkan itu

"12 juta untuk mu,semuanya sudah sepaket dan lengkap dengan alat hisap" kata sajangnim santai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya,kris merogoh saku jasnya dan memberikan bungkusan coklat berisi uang itu dan mereka tersenyum bersama

Senyum malaikat yang akan bereaksi menjadi seringaian iblis

"tuan,mengapa pemeranya lama sekali ? kru ku sudah siap semua,bisa kah kita mulai cepat cepat ?" pinta chanyeol sambil menujukan bahwa anak buahnya-sehun,kai,chen,kyungsoo dan luhan- sudah stand by diposisinya

"huhh,biar aku yang menyusulnya,gadis muda memang membuat berdebar-debar"ujar sajangnim itu samba tertawa, kris memotong langkahnya "biar kan aku yang memanggilnya" sajangnim bungkam sementara kris sudah melesat menuju ruangan tao

.

.

.

"dasar gadis murahan !" maki seorang gadis pada tao yang mereka keroyok dalam ruang rias "kau ini mau naik daun lewat sajangnim !? tidak akan kami biarkan !" sahut gadis lain,tao hanya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar semua gadis ini demi berjalanya misi dengan sukses

"hei para jalang liar,kalian fikir aku menyukai pria tua bodoh keriput dan menjijikan idaman kalian karena takut aku yang akan mendapatkan uang paling banyak ?" ujar tao sambil menyeringai "sebodoh-bodohnya aku,kalian lebih bodoh dari anak umur 19 tahun !" teriak tao memberikan code pada kris agar menghampirinya disini

"kau ini !" plakk, tao mendapatkan tamparan kencang pada pipi kanannya,chanhee yang hanya menatap chanhee dengan aura merah

Tidak tahu kah mereka jika tao adalah serigala berbulu panda ?

"jangan berkata macam-macam tentang tuan youngmin !" plakk,tamparan menghiasi wajah tao lagi,lagi dan lagi

"he-he,kalian sangat bodoh kah ?" tao menatap semua yang ada didepan matanya dengan tajam "menyukai pria tua yang menjual hal-hal illegal ? kalian banggakan uang dari sana ? kalian benar benar akan mati dijeruji mendukung tindak pelanggaran yang pria sialan itu lakukan !" tao menendang semua gadis dalam sekali gerakan,dan berdiri dengan rambut acak-acakan

.

.

.

" ,siapakah gadis bermata indah disana itu ?" Tanya sajangnim dengan wajah mesumnya "oh ? hum,dia sudah bersuami dan memiliki lima anak dengan pria albino disana,namanya xi" ujar chanyeol dengan mata lurus pada sajangnim

"sayang sekali,ku kira dia masih single dan perawan seperti zihuang" lalu sajangnim itu menawarkan champangenya pada semua yang ada disana,namun semuanya menolak "zihuang benar-benar sangat lama,ia tega membuat aku penasaran dengan gadis 19 tahun" lalu mereka tertawa mendengarnya

"jongin,aku takut melihat wajahnya" kyungsoo duduk dibalik tubuh jongin sambil menggigit kukunya takut "kyung,janagn takut,sebentar lagi dia akan lenyap kok" kyungsoo menatap jongin-kai- dengan wajah manisnya "tidak bohong kan ?" Tanya kyungsoo dan jongin mengangguk menjawabnya

"sehun,mengapa si anak baru itu tidak muncul-muncul ? tangan ku sudah gatal ingin menggerus semua yang turun tangan dalam industry kotor ini" bisik kai pada sehun yang tengah mempersiapkan peralatan film bersama chen dan luhan "Tanya chanyeol saja,jangan ganggu kami" jawab luhan dingin

"cih,istrimu jadi sedingin dirimu oh mi ja,kau apakan dia hah ?" lalu kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati chanyeol yang dibuntuti kyungsoo dibelakangnya

"chanyeol,kenapa si anak baru itu lama sekali ? kita akan telat menggerebek nya nih" bisik kai ditelinga lebar chanyeol,sang empunya menjawab dengan gerakan tangan menunjukan jika tao pergi berdandan

"kenapa lama sekali,kyungsoo nona saja tidak selama itu jika berdandan,ya kan baby ?" lalu kyungsoo mengangguk dan menempel pada lengan jongin "kau jadi manja akhir-akhir ini ?" kyungsoo hanya menatap mata jongin dengan mengedip lucu "habis kau jarang menemani ku,dan kita jarang bertemu karena sibuk" jongin tersenyum dan mencium kepala kyungsoo,kyungsoonya malah cemberut dan memeluk jongin manja "nanti belikan aku permen karet rasa salak yaa ?" pinta kyungsoo ketika mereka tengah bersiap karena instruksi dari suho-inspektur mereka- jika pengiriman kokain dan shabu akan sampai sebentar lagi

"tolong jangan yang aneh-aneh kyung,aku tau jika kau sedang mengidam tapi itukan mustahil" keluh jongin yang hanya dihadiahi jitakan dan tertawaan dari rekannya

"tao kau dimana" kris terus berujar seperti itu sejak tadi ia meninggalkan sajangnim dan temannya di ruang depan

pranggg!

Kris menginterupsi suara pecahan tadi,dan itu berasal dari ruang kosong,ia menaikan alis tebalnya

Ia pegang knop pintu itu dengan ragu,apakah tao ada disini ?

.

.

.

"kalian jalan, jangan seenaknya menampar wajah ku ! kalian ambil saja sajangnim tidak tahu diri itu !" amuk tao didepan semua gadis yang ia kalahkan sejak tadi, "siapa kau sebenarnya !?" Tanya chanhee yang terkapar karena tao membantingnya. jujur saja, tao tidak benar-benar membantingnya namun dia sudah sekarat seperti itu "aku ? huh,aku hanya seorang gadis umur 19 tahun" lalu tao berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar,sebelum itu tao mengadapkan seperempat wajahnya kearah gadis-gadis pemuja sajangnim itu "larilah sebelum aku kejar nantinya" ujar nya dengan seringaian saat ingin memengang knop pintu, terdengar suara pistor siap tembak dikepala bagian belakang nya, suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik.

Bersamaan dengan sebuah pistol siap tembak dibelakang kepala tao,pintu terbuka dan kris lah yang membukanya,

"hai,jia heng apa kabar ? ingat dengan ku kan,mine ?" tao mengernyit bingung,mereka saling kenal

Tapi mengapa ia jadi tawanan ?

"jika kalian ingin bernostalgia,lebih baik lepas kan aku dulu,nanti aku mengganggu urusan kalian" ujar tao santai dan menengok ke arah gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi dan tidak lebih cantik dan tiak segala-galanya darinya. "tidak,akan lebih menarik jika kau juga ikut kami bernostalgia,nona huang" tao makin bingung. sebenarnya siapa gadis ini "aku tau kau lebih tua dariku,jangan panggil aku nona,dan aku tidak tahu kau mengenal aku dari mana dan tahu aku ada disini dari mana dan aku juga tidak mau tahu ada apa diantara kau dengan senior pirang ini,jadi lepaskan aku dan itu adalah keharusan sekarang" tao menatap gadis itu dengan kesal.

"lepaskan tao,yang kau ingin kan hanya aku kan ? biarkan dia pergi,dia tidak ada hubungannya" setelah lama berdiam,ia bersuara dan berusaha menyelamatkan tao dari situasi yang tao tidak tao ketahui ini,

"jia heng…" perkataan gadis itu terhenti saat kris menatap matanya tajam,sangat tajam melebihi tajamnya mata samurai atau sejenisnya, "lupakan jia heng,jia heng sudah tidak ada" ujar kris dingin mengabaikan jika ada tao disana yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kris dan gadis ini. "jia heng sudah lama mati,jia heng sudah masuk kedalam liang lahat dan tidak akan kembali sebaiknya kau lupakan saja niat mu itu,jia heng sudah tidak ada di ," kris menarik tangan tao dengan cepat namun kalah cepat dengan peluru yang menembus pundak satu diantara kris dan tao.

"jia heng akan selalu hidup,biarpun mati akan kuhidupkan kembali ! jia heng mine ! kau jia heng ku ! mine ! " teriak gadis itu dengan penuh amarah dan terus menembakkan pelurunya kesegala arah

"t..tao kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya kris cemas melihat tao yang lemas dan banyak diam, "aku tidak apa apa,sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja masalah mu dengan gadis itu jangan sampai misi ini gagal dan aku mengambil pangkat mu,kris sunbae" kris terperangah,tak pernah ia mendengar perkataan tao seformal itu

Apa tao marah ? tapi untuk apa ? batin kris bertanya pada pemikirannya

"aku akan membantu chanyeol gege dan lainya disana,selesaikan dengan cepat dan bantu kami" lalu tao menghilang meninggalkan kris bersama gadis itu.

"jia heng…aku kembali" kata gadis itu mendekat,namun kris menjauh "kan aku sudah bilang jika jia heng sudah mati ! lebih baik kau pergi !" bentak kris keras dan menatap tajam mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca "mine,siapa yang merubah mu menjadi sekasar ini ?" ratap gadis itu dengan pistol yang masi ia genggam "jangan berfikir jika gadis itu yang merubah ku,pergilah" kris berdiri namun gadis itu menahannya, "mine," gadis itu menangis,kris hanya berdecih dan melepaskan tangannya

"li jia heng sudah mati ! mati karena lelah memburu mu !" lalu kris benar benar pergi setelah meluapkan amarahnya dan menyusul tao.

"mine…hiks.." air mata gadis itu menetes dengan deras "gadis itu,pasti dia yang merubah jia heng" lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang kris tuju.

.

.

.

"memalukan,kenapa aku ? memangnya kenapa jika itu pacarnya si pirang mesum ? cih" tao terduduk dibelakang lemari besar dekat dengan sajangnim dan yang lainya,sebetulnya dia bersembunyi.

"jia heng ? nama yang konyol,jadi dia juga orang china ? ku kira dia orang bule" ujarnya lagi dan memflash back kejadian yang baru terjadi "untung pelurunya meleset, jika tembus ke jantung, aku mati" lalu ia mempersiapkan pistolnya dan berdiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa tao ?" tao menengokan kepalanya,ternyata dia kris. "memangnya aku kenapa ?" kris hanya mengembuskan nafasnya "kau ingin melakukan penggerebekan dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" tao melongo dan memperhatikan pakaiannya. "cih," kris berdecih "pakai saja jangan jual mahal aku tidak akan memperkosa mu" kata kata kris hanya di acuhkan oleh tao.

"jangan fikirkan gadis yang tadi,dia hanya kaget melihat aku masih bisa memijakan kaki ku di bumi" tao mengerutkan dahinya "kau bicara apa ? jelaskan saja dengan benar,membuat kepala ku mencerna dengan susah saja" kepala tao hanya di pukul pelan oleh kris "kau sangat penasaran ? atau kau cemburu ?" kris tertawa melihat tao memerah "berisik".

.

.

.

" Kalian dikepung ! " seketika keadan menjadi tegang. Sajangnim itu Nampak bingung dengan cerutunya. Kepalanya sudah bertengger revolver siap tembak kapan pun Zitao mau. Ya, zitao yang melakukannya. Sajangnim itu tertawa.

" Kami pemburu, pihak berwenang pada kalian, kami dari kepolisian ! Angkat tangan kalian ! " teriak Kai dengan lantang pad asemua orang yang ada disana.

" ZiHuang,aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini pada ku " Zitao hanya menyeringai. Tanganya menyekek leher sajangnim itu dengan emosi. " Ini untuk semua perlakuan menggelikan mu pada ku ! kakek tua sialan ! " cekikannya mengencang, wajah lelaki tua itu oun makin pucat. Kris menahan emosi Zitao saat ini yang kembang-kempis meluap. Yah memang seharusnya Tao melakukan hal ini pada pelaku asusila kepadanya. " Kau harus membayar ini semua " geram Tao dengn mata tajam.

Semuanya sudah memebekap seluruh pelaku. Semua Nampak lebih muda dari bayangannya pikir Tao. Kria Nampak memandangi Tao dengan dalam. " Apa yang salah dari ku ? mata mu seakan-akan ingin keluar " Kris hanya tertawa ringan. " Ini semua sudah selasai, ayo kembali " ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum. " Aku fikir aka nada bunuh-bunuhan " kata Luhan santai sambil bergelayutan pada lengan Sehun.

Diluar sudah banyak mobil densus dan polisi. Pelaku sudah pindah tempat menuju mobil besi anti peluru. Mata Tao masih kurang santai. Dia terus mengingat kejadian tadi. Ya, gadis yang memanggil Kris dengan nama Li Jia Haeng. Ada apa antara mereka ? namun beberapa detik selanjutnya, kepala bersurai mutiara hitam itu menggeleng pelan dan menggumam bagai sebuah cicitan,

" Apa peduli ku ".

Langkah Tao kembali masuk menuju dalam ruangan. Sepatunya tertinggal didalam dan ia harus masuk dan mengambilnya karena itu sepatu sport kesukaanya.

Jalan marmer ruangan itu terlihat memantaunya. Ia merasa diperhatikan, namun dia tidak peduli. Langkahya terus maju menuju ruangan ganti tempat seluruh gadis menyerangnya. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

" Oh, ternyata dugaan ku benar "

Terlihat Li Kun dengan senyum mengerikan bersandar pada dinding dekat cermin rias. Tao hanya menatapnya malas dan bergegas mengambil sepatunya dari sana lalu keluar,kembali pad kawanannya. Sepatu sport bercorak loreng tergeletak didekat kaki Li Kun. Dengan amat keberatan Tao menunduk dan memungut sepatunya.

DDAK!

Kepalanya ditendang. Badan Tao terhempas kebelakang membentur pintu. Li Kun tersenyum licik dengan bangganya. Kakinya mendekat perlahan pada Tao yang masih terduduk.

" Kau yang membuat Jia heng-ku berubah ? " Tao menendang kaki Li Kun hingga jatuh. Tao menduduki badan Li Kun dan mengikatnya dengan tali tambang yang ada didalam laci. Tadinya untuk mengikat kabel, namun berubah fungsi ketika ia bertemu dengan Li Kun. Gadis kurus dibawahnya berteriak membuat gendang telinganya muak untuk mendengarkan suara tidak penting dari Li Kun. Mata Tao Nampak menusuk dimata Li Kun.

" Jangan bawa-bawa aku pada hubungan mu dengan pria itu. Aku hanya anak 19 tahun yang menjalankan misi bersamanya. "suaranya merendah dengan seram. Sekujur kulit Li Kun merinding. Tadi ia tidak setakut ini pada gadis muda dengan rambut hitam kelam ini. Segalanya berubah beberapa detik lalu.

Tao meninggalkan Li Kun dengan keadaan masih terikat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan sepasang sepatu di tangan kanannya. Li Kun menatapnya dengan seringaian. Tao melupakan sesuatu,

" Say hello to your old, babe " Peluru Li Kun sudah melesat menuju Tao.

Matanya memebelalak kaget. Ia merutuki kebodohannya melupakan bahwa Li Kun masih memegang revolver yang Tao jatuhkan tadi. Tamatlah sudah batin Tao pasrah.

Li Kun tersenyum menang namun keajaiban membatalkan semua

" Kau mau mati hah !? " Kris berteriak sambil menerjang Tao agar menunduk. Tao malah tersenyum.

" Apakah kau superhero bagi nyawa ku, Kris ? "

Kris tersenyum dengan arti menggantung sementara Tao tengah memeluk tubuh Kris dengan nyaman.

" I am Your hero, say hello to your save "

..

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**HALO HALO HALO HALOOOOOOOO**

**APAKABARRRHHH ?**

**Kangen gak sama akuh ? *senyumunyu**

**Maaf ya, aku menelantarkan FF ini huhu T^T tadinya malah aku pengen disscountinue tapi seseorang membuka hati kuh *mewekbombay**

**Buat kamuh, kamuh dan kamuh yang udah review**

**ARIGATTOU GOZAIMASUUU ! *peyukpeyuk**

**Ihh mau curhat, itu isu Bunda Zitao out bener atau enggak ? aku nagis semaleman tau huhuhuu T^T**

**Hmz :' nangis lagi nih**

**Yaudeth :3**

**Karena kalian aku semangat lagi nih hehe *catsmile**

**Ayo, review lagi yahh '-^)v**

**Satu review berharga buat akuh ^^**

**Lets, yel-yel !**

**JELLY JELLY JELLY PEACH**

**PEACH PEACH PEACH PEACE !**

**SEE YOU AT CHASER TIME !**

**With Love, Taocolatte**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CHASER**

"_jika kau menginginkan aku pergi,baik aku akan pergi namun pastikan kau tak akan mencariku lagi walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ku atau kau kan masuk zona buruan-ku lagi dan membalikkan waktu tak lagi seperti dulu..namun seperti seharusnya"_

**Inspirate by : INFINITE SONG – THE CHASER**

**MURNI DARI INI IMAJINASI by: Edisson**

**OKE**

**This is sad story,action,dailylife,genderswitch**

**I make it with my favorite pairing**

**TAORIS MAIN PAIR**

**Slight ALL EXO PAIR and other**

**Yang gak suka silahkan back saja yah :***

**Silent reader aku sangat menghargai kaliaann :* karena aku bagian dari kalian mueehehe**

**Jangan copas. sama aja korupsi oke dosa gua bilangin ajim tau rasa lu gak/? *abaikan***

**Silahkaaann enjoyed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di chapter sebelumnya :

Tao meninggalkan Li Kun dengan keadaan masih terikat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan sepasang sepatu di tangan kanannya. Li Kun menatapnya dengan seringaian. Tao melupakan sesuatu,

" Say hello to your old, babe " Peluru Li Kun sudah melesat menuju Tao.

Matanya memebelalak kaget. Ia merutuki kebodohannya melupakan bahwa Li Kun masih memegang revolver yang Tao jatuhkan tadi. Tamatlah sudah batin Tao pasrah.

Li Kun tersenyum menang namun keajaiban membatalkan semua

" Kau mau mati hah !? " Kris berteriak sambil menerjang Tao agar menunduk. Tao malah tersenyum.

" Apakah kau superhero bagi nyawa ku, Kris ? "

Kris tersenyum dengan arti menggantung sementara Tao tengah memeluk tubuh Kris dengan nyaman.

" I am Your hero, say hello to your save "

.

.

" Mengapa kau menyelamatkan aku ? " Zitao berlagak seperti dokter sekarang. Melakukan pertolongan pada lengan Kris yang terkena tembakan peluru Li Kun.

" Sama-sama nona Huang-akh ! bisa tidak kau pelan-pelan ? kau mau membunuh ku ? " mata Zitao Nampak tidak bersahabat. " Kau bahkan lebih menyusahkan ketimbang badan mu yang sehat tuan Wu "

Mereka berdiri dari balik pohon besar belakang tkp. Semuanya sudah kembali menuju markas tanpa mengingat bahwa dia dan pemuda menyebalkan yang ia panggil 'Pirang bodoh' itu masih tertinggal disini. Tubuh Zitao hanya memakai jas Kris sedari tadi. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengenakan singlet abu-abu dan juga perban pada bahu kanannya.

Hening.

" Lupakan gadis yang tadi itu "

" Dia hanya ingin aku mati jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Zitao mendecih, " Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku, mengapa aku nyaris tertembak seperti tadi ? " Kris menarik nafasnya lalu berdiri menghadap Zitao yang terduduk.

" Dengar ya gadis 19 tahun, aku dan dia. Bukan aku, kau dan dia jadi lupakan saja." Zitao mendengus lalu berjalan melewati Kris dengan santai. Mata Kris memejam. Dengan kilat pergelangan kanan gadis itu berada dalam genggaman Kris. Mata mereka berpandangan.

Zitao menghela nafas berat lalu berkata, " Bukankah tidak ada urusannya dengan ku ? jadi aku bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan mu lagi. Lepaskan " bukanya lepas genggaman Kris makin mengencang. Wajah Zitao berbuah merah. Ia kesal. " Stop it Kris ! apa mau mu !? melakukan hal menjijikan seperti di hotel ? oh shit, aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi. Lepaskan ! " sekuat tenaga Zitao mencoba lepas dari genggaman maut Kris yang tanpa ampun menggenggamnya erat.

Cukup. Zitao muak dengan sikap pemuda ini yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Kau mau membuat ku mat-"

" Minumlah kopi bersama ku "

Mata Zitao menyipit bingung. Kris menatap Zitao dengan dada naik-turun serta keringat bercucuran. " What the f-oh tuhan " Kris melepaskan genggamannya lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Zitao. Kris malu setengah mati. Ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara gelak tawa dari belakangnya.

" Hahahaha " Kris benar-benar malu setengah mati. Zitao menertawakannya hingga terpingkal-pingkal dan memegangi perutnya dengan gerakan ke kanan dan kiri. Eat your word, sob. Mata Zitao berair karena terlalu keras tertawa. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam dan masih membelakangi Zitao yang meninggalkan sisa-sisa tawa dengan nafas yang mulai teratur. Kris membalikan tubuhnya, " Apa yang lucu memangnya ? " lagi-lagi Zitao tertawa. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan melewati Zitao dengan harga diri yang sedang on going sale.

GREP

Zitao memeluk lengan Kris dengan erat. Mata pemuda itu serasa mau copot.

" Kau itu malu-malu sekali, ternyata kau ini seorang bule pemalu ya ? " wajah Kris memanas.

Belahan dada itu lagi. 'Sial'

.

.

Mereka sudah duduk di kedai kopi tidak jauh dari sana. Semuanya memandang Tao dengan tatapan yang mengganggu gadis ini. Ya, salah gadis ini juga sih mengapa memakai jas hitam Kris yang hanya menutupi setengah paha nya dan memakai sepatu kets yang mengekspos paha dan kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang. Belum lagi kerah jas nya sangat turun sehingga ya, apa yang Kris lihat bisa di lihat oleh orang lain. Sementara Kris seperti orang yang kehabisan baju. Hanya memakai singlet abu-abu. Seperti gembelan.

" Kau yang mengajak ku kesini maka kau yang harus membayar semua apa yang aku beli. " seketika Kris ingat, gadis ini kan siluman panda yang berkedok anak usia 19 tahun. Buru-buru dia menengok isi dompetnya, Kris mengelus dadanya. Aman, black cardnya ada 2 dan juga ada lima lembar uang bernilai 100. Dia aman. " Ya itu masalah gampang, pesan sesuka mu. "

Sepertinya Kris akan menyesali apa yang ia ucapkan pada gadis ajaib macam Tao.

" Kau memang yang terbaik Kris ! " tangan Tao melambai pada pelayan yang berada tidak jauh dari kasir dan mejanya. Tao tampak serius dengan menu yang dia pilih pada pelayan sementara Kris hanya melihat keadaan sekitar kedai kopi ini. Pengunjungnya lumayan, tidak banyak dan tidak sedikit. Matanya tetap saja memandangi belahan Tao maksudnya Tao bukan belahannya. Gadis itu sepertinya lumayan juga.

Hidung bangirnya yang mancung, bibir berlekuknya yang seperti bibir kucing, pipinya yang sedikit tembam kadang berwarna kemerahan belum lagi matanya yang kadang seram dan lembut seperti mata anak panda yang merajuk. Tapi bagi Kris, bagian tubuh Tao yang paling istimewa adalah,

Payudaranya. Payudara payudara payu-

" Kris ! "

" A-ah ? " Kris gelagapan. Kepergok tidak ya ? –batinya. Gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan waffle sirup maplenya dan juga empat hidangan manis lainnya. Sejak kapan semua makanan itu tiba ? apa Kris terlalu terhanyut memuji gadis 19 tahun ini ?

" Mengapa kau tidak memesan sesuatu ? tadi kan kau yang mengajak ku kesini." Kris masih diam memandangi Tao yang makan dengan sedikit menunduk dan inilah yang membuat Kris tidak focus. Belahan sialan yang membuat fikirannya jungkir balik. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak terkena dampak apapun dari belahan dada Yixing ataupun Luhan dan Baekhyun si sekertaris menyebalkan dan cerewet miliknya itu. Mengapa justru belahan dada anak usia 19 tahun membuatnya seperti anak baru kena pubertas ?

"Ada yang mau kau bicaran kan dengan ku kan ?" Kris menatap mata gadis itu dan menggeleng. " Memangnya jika aku mengajak mu minum kopi itu tandanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada anak kecil seperti mu ?" Tao mengehentikan kegiatanya dan melempar Kris dengan biscuit kacang yang masih utuh.

"Kau itu selalu saja mengatai ku anak kecil, aku itu sudah dewasa !" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Yah sesungguhnya 19 tahun itu sudah dewasa, namun Kris suka saja mengejek Tao. Dia terlihat sexy –kata Kris dalam hati. " Ah sudahlah, makan saja semua ini ! aku sudah tidak mood lagi. " Kris menahan Tao yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendudukan bokong montok Tao pada kursi empuk di depannya.

" Jika kau tidak menghabiskan ini, kau harus membayarnya sendiri." Gadis itu medecih kesal. Dan kembali melahap semua makanan yang sudah dia pesan sedari tadi. " Dasar ahjusshi pirang menyebalkan."

" Aku dengar itu. " Tao menjulurkan lidahnya meledek dan terus menghabiskan makanannya.

.

Kris bosan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengajaknya berinteraksi. Bahkan sekedar menawarinya mencicipi sedikit apa yang dia makan pun tidak. Hah, kepalanya pusing melihat kelakuan Tao yang berjiwa anak-anak. Sekelebat, ia melihat sosok gadis sintal yang dia lihat tadi pagi. Gadis yang membisikan jika gadis itu ingin bertemu dengannya di belakang tkp. Dan benar saja,

Gadis berbaju merah darah itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi perempuan dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Kris menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Kris memberikan Tao black cardnya dan meninggalkannya menuju gadis merah itu. " Aku keluar sebentar dulu. " gadis itu hanya manggut-manggut dan melanjutkan sesi makannya. Tao tidak perduli sama sekali Kris mau pergi kemana.

.

.

.

" Mau apa kau bertemu dengan ku ? "

Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding belakang bangunan bekas studio 18+ itu. Dia tersenyum dengan bibir merah merekah. Dia melangkah kan kakinya mendekat kearah Kris dan memeluknya.

Kris menaikan alisnya satu, " Cepat katakan, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Kau mau aku memuaskan mu ? aku bukan gigolo. " gadis itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. Entah lucu dari mana hingga gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Terserah. " Kris membalikan tubuhnya beranjak pergi sebelum mengurungkan niatnya ketika gadis itu mengucapkan nama Tao pada kalimatnya. Kris kembali pada tempatnya. Kris tertarik dengan topic pembicaraanya adalah gadis yang akhir-akhir ini membuat gemuruh di hati dan pikirannya.

" Gadis itu, kau penasaran kan dengan gadis berambut hitam itu ? " dagu gadis itu mengadah kearah Tao di kedai sana. Kris mengangguk meng-iyakan. " Kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya. "

" Dia itu bukan gadis biasa. " Kris mengerutkan keningnya, " Kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu. Dia gadis ajaib. Bahkan dia bisa menghabis kan uang 200 ribu won ku dalam sekejap, dia memang ajaib. "

Gadis itu tertawa dengan mulut ditutupi tangan kanannya. Kepalanya menggeleng, dia berkata, " Kau salah menilai soal yang aku tanda kutipkan pada kata 'berbeda' pada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar berbeda. " Kris melipat tanganya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. " Maksud mu dia seorang alien ? atau seorang pembunuh ? seorang berpenyakit aids ? HIV ? orang gila ? " gadis itu menyerahkan kartu nama pada Kris.

" Jung Sooyeon ? "

" Kau bisa panggil aku Jessica. " Kris mengangguk dan menyimpan kartu nama yang sama sekali tidak penting itu dalam saku celananya. Dia memperhatikan gadis yang dirinya sebut Jessica itu dengan seksama. Ternyata dia tidak sintal –katanya. " Sejak kapan kau bekerja untuk perusahaan mu ?" tanya Jessica pada Kris yang kelihatan malas.

" Aku lupa."

" Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Tao ? "

" Baru sebentar. Sudahlah, cepat aku lapar. " gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Hati-hati." kata gadis itu dengan penakanan yang membuat alis Kris terangkat sebelah.

Kris menghela nafasnya lelah, " Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan pada ku ?"

" Tidak ada tambahan ? " tambah Kris yang sudah kebosanan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan gadis 19 tahunnya –menurut Kris. Gadis itu terlihat berfikir, seperti ada yang dicari-cari. " Cepat, kau sudah membuang waktu ku sia-sia. "

"Baiklah, aku hanya memberitahu mu satu hal," Jessica menggangtungkan kalimatnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari posisi semulanya pelan-pelan. Kris menunggu dengan tampang kusut.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Kris lalu tersenyum dengan arti misterius, " Terkadang bakteri bisa menjadi monster loh. Hihi "

.

.

.

.

Kris kembali menuju kedai. Tao tidak ada. Gadis itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Apakah dia terlalu lama berbincang-bincang dengan gadis bernama Jessica itu ? ia rasa tidak. Apa tao sedang ke toilet ? perlukah aku menyusulnya –iner Kris berkata demikian. Dia kebosanan sekarang.

" Great, aku kehilangan Tao. "

Lelaki jangkung itu keluar kedai dengan wajah masam. Dia kesal, harusnya dia tidak pergi menemui gadis itu. Harusnya dia diam disana dan mengobrol bersama Tao walaupun dengan pertikaian yang tidak penting sama sekali.

"Mau kemana kau ?" itu suara Tao. Kris menengokan kepalanya kearah kanan pintu kedai itu dan menangkap Tao tengah berjongkok dengan mulut sedang mengemut-emut sebuah lollipop bergagang biru. Ia melepaskan nafasnya pelan, ternyata gadis panda ini tidak meninggalkannya. "Aku ? hanya bosan didalam"

"Bukanya karena aku tidak ada didalam makanya kau memutuskan untuk pulang ?" Mulutnya gelagapan, seperti seorang anak dalam ruangan BP yang sedang diesekusi. "Yang benar saja, mana mungkin begitu. Aku, Kris Wu tidak akan pernah bertantung dengan keputusan yang menggaris bawahi nama mu" Tao tertawa kecil, "Heh, kau ini bicara apa sih ? aku tidak mengerti" Kris mendengus kesal pada Tao yang sudah melangkah menuju mobil sportnya duluan.

"Lantas kenapa kau tertawa jika kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan ?" Tao mengedikan bahunya dengan santai dan duduk di jok samping kemudi. "Kau itu berisik sekali sih pak tua ? cepat antarkan aku pulang atau aku akan merusak property mu didalam mobil ini" Kris memutar bola matanya malas namun sepersekian detik matanya membulat melihat Tao tengah menarik-narik bulu peliharaan kesayangannya yang ia letakkan di jok belakang. "Astaga, kau bermain boneka !?"

ACE!

Kris menggeram dan berlari menuju stir sesudah menjauhkan Ace kesayangannya dari tangan jahil Tao. Mobilpun melaju dengan sebuah sedan dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana ?" suara tetesan air menggema dengan berisik didalam ruangan kaca dan marmer itu. Wewangian aromatic semerbak menguasai udara disana serta lilin spa yang tertata rapih disekitar bathtube berwarna gading dengan genangan air berwarna putih didalamnya.

Wanita dengan baju merah itu duduk diatas kloset dengan kaki menyilang, "Aku fikir kita telat satu langkah darinya dan mungkin sulit untuk kita membuat pemikirannya berubah seperti saat dia pertama kali bertemu" dia meregangkan ototnya dengan sensual dan melirik kearah seseorang yang ada didalam bathtube dengan nakal, "Jadi apakah aku akan dapat jatah besar jika berhasil ?"

Seseorang itu tertawa dengan serak, "Tentu saja, aku bukanlah pembual yang berbohong tentang uang dollar berjumlah kelipatan enam" dia berdiri dan mengenakan bathrobenya sebelum mendekati gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Jangan membuat ku berlaku lebih jika kau tidak mau kukurung dengan pakaian memalukan seperti kerah yang turun itu, Jessica" yang di sebut namanya hanya menyeringai, lalu berdiri mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda dengan bahu lebar itu.

"Jangan takut jika kita tertinggal selangkah, karena kita akan melompatinya dua langkah. Itu mutlak" katanya dengan sebatang rokok yang menyala disela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Jessica menyeringai dan berkata,

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Kevin"

.

.

Kris sedang bersantai dibangkunya setelah bertarung dengan Tao didalam mobil menuju kesini. Gadis itu sangatlah berisik. Meminta jajan dimanapun ketika dia melihat stand fastfood atau jajanan kaki lima.

"Haah, habis sudah uang ku" ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu makan begitu banyak tanpa bertambah berat badan sedikitpun ? apakah dia seorang gadis yang mengidap cacingan ? atau dia memakan cacing pita agar tubuhnya tetap kurus ? ini gila. Hampir setengah ribu won dia habiskan hanya untuk jatah makan gadis siluman ini. Apa daya, yang disandera Ace dan Kris tidak kuasa jika boneka manisnya disandera oleh siluman jahat.

PUK

Botol plastic mengenai kepalanya dengan lemparan telak. Ia sudah lelah, siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang sangat berharga ini. "Bajingan, siapa yang me –oh Junmyun sunbae" sial, sebuah cobaan untuk Kris.

Junmyun duduk disebelah Kris dengan wajah serius. Ia melemparkan beberapa dokumen dengan cap berwarna merah disamping kanan laporan itu. "Apa ini ?" tanya Kris dengan alis menaik sebelah. "Sebuah laporan naik pangkat ku ?" Junmyun menggeleng dan menyuruh Kris membaca sementara dia mengutak-atik tabletnya dengan alis berkerut.

"WAH-9391205 ? Apa itu ?" kening Kris berkerut, ia bingung. "Junmyun, cepatlah aku tahu ini pasti masalah penting karena cap merah diatas kabar berita berwarna mer-"

"Kau anak dari Wu Jaejoong dan Wu Yunho ? pasangan yang pindah dari Vancouver menuju Beijing pada tahun 2001 ?" Kris menatap Junmyun dengan serius, "Ya itu benar, ada apa ?" Junmyun memberikan sebuah foto dari tabletnya, "Lihatlah baik-baik, kau kenal dengan dia ?"

"Dia terlibat dalam aksi pembunuhan berantai yang baru tercium sekarang. Aksinya sudah sejak tahun 2010 dan kau pasti tahu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan tentang semua ini, Kris" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi berwarna hitam itu dan terlihat berfikir keras. "Aku tidak mengenal dia Junmyun, dan mengapa dia membantai semua orang dengan nama marga 'Wu' di Beijing dan bahkan diseluruh China ?" Junmyun meletakan tablenya diatas meja dan menatap Kris benar-benar serius.

"Kau adalah anggota terbaik disini. Tidak mungkin otak mu tidak bisa bergerak hanya masalah sepele seperti ini, Kris, kau mengenalnya ?"

"Demi Tuhan Junmyun, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya" Junmyun beranjak dari tempatnya, "Kris, kufikir kau butuh refreshing. Fikiran mu jadi rumit dan apa perlu aku menjauhkan Tao darimu agar fikiran mu jernih kembali ? kau ambil kasus itu, jika gagal maka kau akan kembali kepenangkaran bersama dengan Jack" Kris berdiri dari duduknya, "Junmyun ! kau tidak bisa begitu, aku pasti akan menangkap pelakunya dan memenggal kepalanya tepat didepan semua orang di kota ini!" teriaknya lantang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Tangannya mengepal dengan keras dan memukulkannya pada meja besi disebelahnya dengan kuat. Ada apa ini ?

Kris menyambar kertas itu lagi dan membacanya sekali lagi dengan seksama. Marganya telah dibantai, dengan kata lain dia adalah orang dengan marga 'Wu' satu-satunya yang tersisa dan artinya, dia adalah target buruan selanjutnya si pembunuh berantai ini. "Apa-apaan ini, mengapa aku jadi begitu bodoh ?". Wu Yifan adalah nama aslinya, sementara Kris adalah nama baptisnya. Ia lahir di Vancouver dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berwajah oriental. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki aksen wajah bule ?

Dalam laporan itu disebut, Wu Jaejoong meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak ketika sedang memasak didapur rumahnya pada 2003 di Beijing hari senin tanggal 23 bulan februari. Lalu bulan selanjutnya, Wu Yunho tewas karena serangan jantung seperti yang Jaejoong alami. Dia tewas bulan april tanggal 24 pada hari rabu di tahun yang sama. Setelahnya, seseorang dengan nama Wu Yangzi dan Wu Ranmao tewas karena serangan jantung dadakan ketika sedang mengikuti mimbar didaerah Beijing bagian utara.

Alis Kris menaik, dan keningnya berkerut, dengan kata lain dia akan tewas dengan cara yang sama pada tanggal 25 bulan Mei, hari jumat tahun 2015. Tapi masih ada yang dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dua orang dengan marga Wu itu dibunuh dan untuk apa dibunuh, apa masalahnya lalu juga mengapa ada nama gadis itu ?

'Huang Zitao (7) menghilang ketika sedang terjadi sebuah pembantaian di wilayah Beijing selatan dan dia menghilang setelah kejadian itu hingga kini ia menjadi seseorang yang penting di bagian pasukan intelejen kota ini. Sampai saat ini, Huang Zitao masih dalam keadaan hilang ingatan hingga usianya menginjak 19 tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan jika Zitao adalah seorang tawanan atau sebuah bagian dari kawanan pembantaian itu. Orang tuanya tidak diketahui, dia hidup bersama seseorang yang meninggal dengan serangan jantung didepan area sekolahnya ketika ia berusia 12 tahun'

Keringatnya bercucuran deras. "Zitao ? Tao ? apa-apaan lagi ini ? bukan kah ini pembantaian keluarga Wu ? mengapa nama Zitao masuk kedalam laporan pembantaian ini ?" tanganya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan cepat, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang kelelahan dan panik. Ia tidak mengerti hanya saja, ada yang dia tidak bisa pahami dari semua tulisan yang ada didalam kertas itu. Ya, nama gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu konsentrasinya, ditambah lagi tiba-tiba dia terasa mual dan pening secara bersamaan. Sekelebat seperti ada sebuah bayangan yang mengganjal didalam fikirannya yang tidak bisa mengalir dengan bebas, seperti membeku dalam keadaan syaraf yang lemas.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya tersungkur kelantai dengan sebuah tanda dilehernya.

'WAH-9391205'

.

.

"Kris, Kris! Sadarlah !" gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kris yang lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari intelejen. Junmyun duduk disebelah Tao dengan wajah yang serius. Matanya terus memandangi Tao dengan seksama, seperti mencari sesuatu. Menggeledah rahasia gadis asal Qingdao itu.

Ekor mata Tao melirik Junmyun yang diam-diam memperhatikanya dengan intens, Tao paham. Hanya ada Junmyun, dirinya, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun disana. Mereka berdiam dan menunggu Kris sadar dari pingsannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan dan itu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Pasalnya, Kris adalah orang yang memilki stamina paling kuat dan mana mungkin si pirang itu kelelahan sementara energinya saja bisa tahan sampai seminggu tidak tertidur dan terus terjaga demi menangkap gembong narkoba serta arena balap liar di dekat Namsan.

Junmyun menarik nafasnya berat dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Tao yang terus memandangi Kris dengan mata yang sayu, "Sebenarnya, apa tujuan mu datang dan bergabung bersama kami ?" Tao menengokan kepalanya kearah Junmyun, dan tersenyum dengan bibir kucingnya, "Karena aku ingin menajdi seorang alat penegak hukum" seketika Chanyeol tertawa, "Apanya yang penegak hukum, Tao ? kami ini sekumpulan orang gila yang rela mengesekusi orang ditempat dengan mata terbuka. Jadi, kita bukanlah penegak hukum" tapi Tao menggeleng,

"Kita adalah sekumpulan penegak hukum dan aku akan buktikan itu"

Mendengarnya, Junmyun langsung bergegas keluar dengan menarik tangan Tao dibelakangnya. Kedua orang didalam hanya diam dan mengedikan bahunya tidak mau tahu dan menunggu Kris hingga dia sadar. Baekhyun masih bersikeras dengan intusinya jika Kris bukanlah kelelahan melainkan diracun. Tapi dari tes yang dilakukan, Kris sehat-sehat saja, tidak ada bukti medis jika tubuhnya telah kemasukan suatu zat yang membuatnya limbung disaat ia sedang terduduk santai diruangannya.

"Aku yakin dia diracun." Kata Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol hanya memeperhatikan pandangan Baekhyun yang terlihat serius pada ucapannya. Mata gadis itu lurus menghadap Kris yang terbaring diranjang rawat dengan infus dilengan kanannya. "Tidak biasanya dia kelelahan dan pingsan seperti ini. Aku sangat yakin, Yeol" Chanyeol mengajak gadisnya untuk duduk disofa kecil depan ranjang Kris dengan santai.

"Kau fikir Kris bukan manusia tidak boleh kelelahan, Baek ?" Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya didada dengan mata memejam dan punggung bersandar, "Kau tidak mengerti, Yeol"

"Aku mengerti, Baek. Tapi Kris benar-benar keleahan, kemarin dia baru kembali ke kantor 5 jam lebih lama dari kita jadi sudah pasti dia kelelahan. Belum lagi misi tambahan dari Junmyun hyung dan juga atasan lain dan juga dari presiden sekaligus. Sudah pasti dia kelelahan, Baek-ku sayang. Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita memakan sashimi nanti siang, bagaimana kelinci nakal ?" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang masih terdiam memandangi Kris yang terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang damai.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti diracun"

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan damai dihalaman belakang rumah sakit, seakan-akan membelai wajah perempuan dengan mata panda ini. Dia sedang terduduk diatas rerumputan bersama dengan Junmyun yang membelikannya satu minuman dingin dari beverage machine didekat pintu menuju masuk kehalaman bekalang. Mereka masih sibuk menikmati tegukan pertama cappuccino kaleng dingin mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Junmyun sunbae ?" kata Tao sembari meneguk isi kaleng itu dengan pelan. Matanya memandangi wajah Junmyun yang kelihatan lelah. "Kau kelihatan kelelahan, Sunbae"

Junmyun tertawa, "Benarkah ? tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu, Zi" Tao menaikan alisnya satu, "Zi ?" Junmyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Tidak masalah kan jika kau memanggil mu dengan nama kecil mu ?" gadis itu tertawa dengan riang, dan menenggak isi kaleng dingin itu lagi.

"Jelas tidak apa-apa Sunbae, sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil dengan nama itu." Katanya dengan wajah menatap ujung sepatunya dengan diam. "Dulu sering sekali dipanggil seperti itu, tapi aku lupa mengapa tidak ada lagi yang memanggil ku dengan nama itu dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku lebih memilih nama Tao daripada Zi ataupun Zitao" Junmyun menatapnya dengan iba, dan mengusap punggungnya dengan halus.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan menanyakan itu, Sunbae. Pasti kau ingin mengorek informasi dari ingatan ku tapi aku sendiri belum bisa mengingatnya dan rasanya, aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup ku." Katanya sambil memutar-mutar kaleng yang kosong disebelahnya. "Lalu Tao, bagaimana dengan keluarga mu yang disini ? aku lupa nama mereka, tapi dilaporan yang Yixing berikan pada ku, orang tua mu tidak diketahui. Jadi, aku hanya ingin menunggu mu untuk memberitahu semuanya pada ku"

Tao tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa lari, Wu !"

teriak seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan terang dengan segala macam lampu didalamnya. Kris berlarian keluar, dia takut pada wanita mengerikan itu. Kakinya berlari menuju kolam renang dibelakang ruangan itu dengan ketakutan. Wanita itu memiliki rambut bagaikan medusa, dan juga bibir yang tersenyum bagaikan hantu jepang yang gemar menyobekan mulut orang lain.

Suara wanita itu menghilang, dan juga derap langkah mengerikan wanita itu juga hilang. Kris tenang untuk sesaat dipersembunyiannya. Wanita itu menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari Kris dan Kris tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' yang wanita itu inginkan dari dirinya yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak penting sama dengan keberadaan dirinya yang tidak penting.

Kris melirik sekelilingnya, ternyata dia bersembunyi diruangan penyimpanan galon-galon kaporit untuk kolam renang dengan luas hingga berhektar-hektar. Kris lupa bagaimana bisa dia ada disini dan ini ada dimana. Yang dia ingat, ia sendirian disini dan ada seorang wanita yang menerjangnya keatas meja bedah dan dengan gilanya berteriak dengan suara overhigh sambil mengangkat sebuah pisau roti dengan ujung seperti belati. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah menengah pertamanya dengan bagian kaki yang sudah robek dibagian dengkul.

SRAKK

SRAKK

Suara sesuatu yang diseret terdengar dibelakangnya. "Apa dia menemukan ku ?" batinya panik. Kris menahan nafasnya dengan menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Suara itu semakin mendekat dan dalam waktu sekita tiga menit, suara itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah jauh.

SRAKK

SRAKK

Suara geretan itu menjauh. "Sepertinya dia menuju tempat berisik itu" batinya sedikit lega dengan nafas yang masih ditahan. Suara geretan itu makin jauh, dan jauh. Ketika dirasanya sudah aman, ia kembali bernafas dan melihat kearah sekitarnya masih sunyi dan hanya terisikan gallon-galon kaporit yang masih berdiam ditempatnya.

Kakinya dilangkahkan pelan-pelan, Kris masih takut bahkan sangat takut untuk melihat wanita sialan itu lagi. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bertemu dengan Likun. Ia perlahan membawa kakinya berlari, berlari menuju belokan diantara gallon dengan sebuah kotak kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk membawa hewan diperjalanan laut.

"Aku harus keluar, bertemu Likun dan memberitahunya jika a-"

Mulutnya menganga, apa yang dia lihat bukanlah jalan keluar. Bukan regu penyelamat apalagi Likun yang datang dengan keluarganya demi menyelamatkan Kris, tapi wanita itu.

Mencabik-cabik tubuh seseorang dengan giginya sendiri. Darah mengalir deras disekelilingnya dan menggenang bagaikan danau. Wanita itu tertawa, dan menengokan kepalanya kearah Kris yang ketakutan setengah mati. Ia berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu, tapi ketika dia berlari seakan-akan kakinya sangat berat dan mengambang. Wanita itu semakin dekat dengan menggeret sebuah palu besar dibelakangnya. Darahnya masih segar membuat jejak dari palu itu.

"Kris, aku menginginkan 'itu' ! berikan 'itu' padaku !" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Kris berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Kakinya entah mengapa seakan-akan tidak menapak pada tanah dan mengambang, ia ketakutan sekarang. Sangat, amat.

Wanita itu berdiri didepannya, mengayunkan palu itu dengan senyum chucky yang sangat Kris benci. Kris terpojok, sejak kapan dia berada diujung lorong gedung tua dengan pintu abu-abu ini ?

Wanita itu terus menggumamkan 'itu' dengan pelafasan bahasa mandarin yang mengerikan. Keringatnya becucuran dengan deras, Kris takut mati. Sekali lagi, wanita itu mengayunkan palu itu setelah ayunan yang sebelumnya meleset.

"Berikan 'itu' pada ku Kris ! matilah kau !" ayunan itu, mengarah pada kepala dan wajah ketakutan Kris yang dengan pasrah berteriak.

"Berteriaklah anak Wu ! ibu mu mati demi 'itu' serahkan pada ku anak Wu !"

.

"Tidaaakkk !"

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rupanya mimpi, dan itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana panik terutama Junmyun dan Baekhyun. Mata Kris menatap mereka dengan panik. Entah mengapa matanya tertuju pada satu wajah yang paling panik, Tao. Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju Tao dengan infus yang masih tertancap pada lenganya lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan gemetaran.

"E-eh ? kau kenapa sih ?" bingung Tao menatap semuanya dengan tatapan 'dia-kenapa?'. Kris memeluk posesif Tao dengan erat dan seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Tao bingung, bukankah tadi dia berkata tidak ? apa dia mimpi ditinggal oleh dirinya hingga seperti ini ?

Tangan Junmyun menyentuh pundak Kris yang bergetar. "Kris, ada apa ? kau bisa cerita padaku" Kris masih saja memeluk Tao dengan erat. Wajah gadis itu memerah, bukan karena malu tapi tidak bisa bernafas. "Hei bodoh, aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu"

"Maafkan aku" katanya lalu kembali pada ranjangnya. Baekhyun mendekatinya dan memriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau mimpi apa ?" tanyanya to the point. Kris menenggak air putih yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Nafasnya masih satu-satu dan badanya masih bergetar walaupun sudah tidak separah tadi. Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang Kris dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang akan dia layangkan pada pria pirang ini.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal empuk yang ada dibelakanya, "Aku tahu kau mau bertanya, kan, Baek ?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ketempatnya bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka semua berdiam menunggu cerita dari Kris yang kelihatan sangat elah.

"Ada seorang wanita yang mengejarku," katanya sambil menyapukan pandangan kesemua orang, "Dia berteriak meminta aku menyerahkan sesuatu dengan tanda kutip pada kata 'itu' dan aku tak tahu 'itu' yang dia maksud itu apa." Dia menatap Junmyun lama, "Bantu aku Junmyun, aku tahu kau ahli"

"Selagi aku bisa mengetahuinya, pasti akan ku bantu, Kris" mereka tersenyum, tanpa sadar seseorang tengah gusar disudut ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Mata Junmyun melirik kearah Tao yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak nyaman, "Kau kenapa ?"

Kepalanya menggeleng dengan keadaan wajah sudah memerah semerah tomat, ia tidak tahu bahkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Suhu badannyapun normal dan dia baik-baik saja setelah dicek oleh Baekhyun dan juga dokter yang sekaligus menangani Kris. Semuanya bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Kris dan Tao yang menajdi begitu aneh ?

"Anu, Junmyun" kata Kris dengan suara serak. "Ada apa Kris ?"

"Menurut mu, apa maksud dari 'WAH-9399305' ?" Tanya Kris membuat riak wajah Junmyun menjadi berkerut, dia terlihat berfikir keras. "Saat aku membaca berkas mu, nama Tao ada disana. Jadi, apa kau paham maksudku Junmyun ?"

Junmyun menatap semua orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan yang misterius, dan memandangi gadis Qingdao itu lama-lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berkata,

"Sepertinya, riddle ini terlalu mudah untuk dipecahkan,

Benarkan Huang ZiTao ?"

.

.

.

TBC

**HAI**

**Gomenne, telat post banget ini ya huhu TuT**

**Maaf ya, ini chapternya bener-bener kepanjangan ya ? udah gitu pasti kalian pusing nanti ngertinya, dan juga-juga aahh banyak ngecewain nih :' maaf ya readers sekalian **

**Bagaimana ?**

**Curahkan direview yaa :")**

**Maaf banyak kekurangan, bakal dibenerin dichap berikutnya.**

**Enggak tau kenapa jadi kacau begini hehe**

**Aku janji bakalan masukin mature content di chapter depan. Im promise ok ? belive me~ wakwa :3**

**Oke,**

**Review ya **

**Sedekahkan review kalian untuk pangeran tampan kalian ini :")**

**Yosh!**

**Last word,**

**Life 4 Free, Peach for peace,**

**© Edisson**

**2015**


	6. Chapter 6

Hari minggu, sekotak pizza double cheese dengan seliter botol cola.

Adalah perhiasan yang membuai bagi Tao. Menyesap betapa segarnya cola, membuat kerongkongannya yang kering menjadi sejuk. Sensasi karbon yang ada didalam cola membuat bibirnya berlekuk lucu. "Sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan ritual hari minggu seperti ini, hah rindunya!" pekiknya sembari menyuap sepotong pizza kedalam mulutnya. "Hmm, lezat!"

Tangan kirinya tidak diam. Menekan mouse untuk memplay sebuah film yang cocok untuk hari minggu berharga seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu ini film macam apa, kata Luhan dan Baekhyun sunbae ini bagus. Yasudah, lets play!" katanya dengan girang. Menaikan volume hingga full, memaximize layar dan kini menyelonjorkan kakinya adalah syarat agar film yang ia tonton masuk kedalam logikanya.

Film diputar, dan mata gadis itu membola kaget. "Omo!" pekiknya panik. "Film macam apa ini!?" tanya entah pada siapa. Tangnya yang sudah bebas dari sepotong pizza yang kini berpindah ke dalam perutnya pun mengecek cover film tersebut. Lalu secepat kilat ia membuka google, si makhluk yang serba tahu guna menjaga kesucianya, ia mencari tahu film macam apa yang di sarankan oleh kedua seniornya itu.

_White Bird In A Blizzard_

Tao menaikan alisnya, membaca sinopsisnya hingga tuntas lalu memainkan filmnya lagi. "Ternyata begitu, ok, lanjut lagi!"

"Ah, aku bosan!"

Sudah pukul dua siang, dan itu wajar bagi Tao untuk merasa bosan. Sedari tadi ia hanya menonton film, main game dan makan. Ia bosan. Pergi keluar bukanlah hal yang bagus mengingat musim telah berganti menjadi musim terik alias musim panas, membuat Tao enggan membuat kulit eksotisnya menjadi lebih emas dari ini.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar, mencari suatu benda yang membuatnya senyum.

Laptop. Itulah benda itu.

Kakinya melipat diatas sofa, ditemani sang laptop berwarna cyan metalik dan sekotak cokeat membuat Tao tidak kesepian untuk berselancar didunia internet.

Tanganya tidak tahu ingin memencet apa, ia juga dari tadi hanya membaca artikel tentang _homosexual._ Entah, gadis berambut hitam itu jadi sedikit tertarik dengan hal itu. Ingin saja ia memencet gambar seorang lelaki manis berambut madu yang tengah dicumbui mesra orang seorang pria kekar yang ada didepannya. Bibirnya sudah senyum-senyum mesum, namun sebuah ketukan pintu membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Ia meletakan laptopnya diatas meja, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Tao lewat sebuah lubang kecil dipintu.

Tao tidak dapat melihat orangnya, hanya terlihat dadanya saja dan itu memberinya jawaban siapa yang bertamu ke flatnya. "Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu hari minggu ku!"

Suara diluar tertawa, "Begitu kah caramu menyambut tamu? Oi, tamu itu raja. Ayo cepat buka."

Entah angin dari mana, tanpa a atau b, Tao membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan agar Kris masuk kedalam flatnya. Lelaki jangkung berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum puas lalu mengusa rambut Tao lembut. "Kau harus sering seperti ini, manis sekali." Bisiknya.

Merah. Wajah Tao merah semua. "K-kau bicara apa hah!? Dasar gila!" lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi menuju dapur, mengamankan makanannya. Sementara Kris langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Namun perhatiannya terkecoh dengan apa yang ia liat diatas meja kaca.

"Woah, dia punya selera yang bagus. Bukan kah ini laptop keluaran terbaru? Seleranya lumayan." Monolognya lalu menarik laptop itu menuju pangkuannya. "Dia berani sekali tidak mempassword laptop pribainya. Benar-benar gadis yang diluar dugaanku." Sambungnya lagi.

Bagitu layar laptop itu menyala, mata si pirang itu membelalak terkejut. "Ya Tuhan! Yah, Apa yang kau lihat!?" teriak Kris dari ruang tamu membuat si gadis langusng lari terbirit dari dapur menuju tempat dimana Kris berada.

Kris menatap dua bola mata hitam Tao dengan lekat, meminta jawaban dari si gadis tentang apa yang ada didalam layar laptop itu. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Siapa suruh buka laptop orang sembarangan! Sini!" pintanya paksa, namun Kris masih memegangnya dengan erat. "Kembalikan, itu privasi ku!"

"Kau suka yang melenceng?" tanya Kris. Gadis berkaki jenjang itu hanya mendengus sebal, tangan halusnya memukul bahu Kris keras lalu menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras. Kris meringis namun tidak seeprti biasanya, lelaki jangkung itu hanya meringis dalam diam lalu kembali stay dengan tampang aneh yang tidka pernah Tao lihat sebelumnya.

Ini aneh.

Namun Tao tidak ingin larut, Kris harus pergi dan mengembalikan laptopnya sekarang juga sebelum apa yang Tao unduh, Kris lihat dan membuatnya pingsan ditempat. Ia tidak ingin repot karena harus memindahkan tubuh raksasa Kris dari lantai menuju atas sofa, tidak mau.

"Memangnya kenapa? Inikan bukan urusan mu! Sini kembalikan!" jawabnya ketus. Tanganya masih berusaha merebut laptop dari tangan si jangkung. Tao yang lemah atau Kris yang terlalu kuat, yang jelas mata mereka saling menatap sekarang.

Tao menyerah. Dan ia kesal sekarang.

"Mau apa sih kau datang kemari?" lelaki itu masih diam. Tanganya bergeser untuk meletakan laptop si gadis keatas meja. Mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan dua kelereng indah Tao tanpa mengedip. Ini aneh. "Hey, aku berbicara dengan mu!" sebal, Tao berteriak guna menyadarkan lamunan si jangkung, Kris.

Lelaki itu kenapa? Batin Tao terus berkeliaran tanda tanya.

Datang kemari saja sudah menjadi pertanyaan ditambah sikapnya yang sekarang aneh membuatnya pusing mencari jawabannya. "Hei" tanganya bahkan sudah melambai didepan dua bola mata Kris tapi lelaki itu belum juga sadar dari lamunanya. Dia ini kenapa? Tao bingung.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris, namun banyak pergerakan yang membuat Tao menggelinjing dari atas hingga bawah.

Kris menggendongnya menuju dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Tao panik, tubuhnya terasa panas. Sama saat pertama kali Kris datang didepan pintu rumahnya dan mengusak rambutnya dengan telapak tangan lebarnya. Ada sensasi lain yang Tao rasakan ketika tubuh mereka saling merespon.

"Berhenti, jangan lakukan yang lebih." Interupsi Tao ketika Kris sudah menindihnya diatas kasur. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, matanya menajam seperti belati dan itu membuat tubuh Tao menggigil serta dilanda rasa takut juga cemas yang berlebihan. Tao rasa ada yang salah dengan situasi ini. Tanganya menahan agar bahu mereka tidak saling menempel. Entah, Tao tidak tahu pasti, tapi semuanya terasa asing.

"Jangan takut, bukan kah sudah biasa?" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga.

Bulu kuduknya meremang, ini bukan Kris! Batinya yakin. "Kris, sadarlah! Kau kan tidak suka gadis 19 tahun, cepat lepaskan!" pintanya. Namun Kris malah mendekatkan mulutnya menuju lekukan leher Tao yang terekspose begitu saja. Kaus yang Tao gunakan berleher v, bukan hal yang susah bagi Kris untuk menjelajah bagian sensitive setiap gadis itu.

"Jangan lupakan hari ini Tao, ini adalah sebuah perintah." Suara Kris, memecah keheningan ruangan. Mata gadis itu membola, ini berbeda. Bukan Kris, ini bukan Kris.

Tao memegang kedua pipi Kris, menatap lekat-lekat kedua kelereng cokelat tua itu dalam tangis yang perlahan mulai menderu. "Kau, siapa?" tanyanya ketakutan. Tao ingin menyepaknya namun seakan setiap sendinya kaku, ia hanya mampu melakukan ini.

Seseorang itu menatap Tao dengan sorot mata yang dalam, lalu memeloroti celananya dengan cepat. Melebarkan pahanya dan menggesekan sesuatu yang tegang pada permukaan kewanitaan Tao. Gadis itu menangis, namun ia tetap diam.

Hanya membiarkan air matanya yang jatuh, tidak suara pilu yang sudah sesak ia tahan didadanya. Lelaki yang mengaku 'kris' itu menyeringai dengan bengis, lalu meraih bibir peach Tao seakan bibir itu adalah daging yang diciptakan untuk dikoyak.

Rasa anyir juga terasa pada lidah Tao. Salivanya tercampur dengan darah. Tao hancur saat ini juga.

"Jangan takut, bukankah ini sudah biasa?" ulang pria itu lagi. Otak Tao bekerja keras mengingat kata-kata itu, namun buram. "Kita selesaikan ini secara halus, kau tidak ingin liang peranakanmu robek dan menyisakan ini untuk 'Kris' bukan? Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa mengecap betapa nikmatnya rasamu, Zitao."

Lelaki itu menggerekan pinggulnya, menghasilkan linagan darah yang perlahan menetes dari liang Tao. Gadis itu meringis dalam diam. Ia berteriak dalam hatinya, meminta agar Kris segera datang dan menyeret orang ini kedalam zona tidak aman milik Kris.

"Kau cengeng, Zitao." Bisik orang itu meremehkan, tanganya melucuti baju atas Tao hingga polos. Gundukan besar itu naik turun seiring gerakan yang lelaki itu pompa. Badan Tao melejit naik, sesuatu bergejolak didalam perutnya yang terasa penuh. "Ayo, Zitao, tumpahkan saja." bisiknya lagi.

Gadis itu memejam, merasakan sakit yang amat sangat bersamaan dengan cairan putiih bercampur dara h yang mengalir keluar dari liangnya. Lelaki itu mencolek cairan yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk ia jilat. Tao bersumpah akan memenggal kepalanya dan membawanya kedalam lemari kaca museum. "Sudah selesai, saatnya aku pergi." Katanya cuek.

Lelaki mirip Kris itu mengenakan pakaiannya lagi lalu mengusap pipi Tao pelan. Menelusuri tiap inci tubuh indah gadis yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. "Menagapa kau begitu indah?" tanyanya. "Tapi sayang kau malah pergi menuju Kris ketimbang lari kepelukan ku, dasar bodoh." Ujarnya.

"Dengar ya, Zitao. Aku akan memperhatikanmu sampai ajal menjemput dirimu dan terkulai lemas diatas dinginya bumi. Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau tidak usah muncul dan mencari perkara dengan ku. Kau tidak tahu? Kau terlalu naif. Jika kau tetap bersama Kris, akan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat diakhir minggu ini, mengerti? Kau memang anak yang manis, Zitao."

Cup

Bibir tebal lelaki itu mengecup pucuk kepala Tao dengan sayang. Lalu menoel pucuk puting susu Tao yang menegang dengan gemas. "Jangan menangis, kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya?" Tao tidak bergeming. Ia masih berdiam dalam tangisnya. Badanya yang polos membuat lelaki itu harus berkali-klai menahan hasrat agar tidak memompa liangnya lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Aku Kevin, jangan abaikan perkataanku yang tadi jika kau ingin selamat. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang aku meracuni liang perawan mu dengan pedang kesejatianku, oke? Aku pergi."

Harusnya ia menyadari ini dari awal.

Kris, tidak akan pernah mengusap kepalanya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Kris juga tidak memiliki iris cokelat gelap, dan dia juga tidak mungkin tidak mengintilinya dan malah memilih mendiamkan dirinya diatas sofa ketimbang membuat Tao lebih kesal dari yang tadi itu.

Ia bodoh, ia merutukinya sekarang. Ia baru paham, ia baru ingat. Lelaki itu bukan Kris, itu jelas. Sebejad-bejadnya Kris, ia tidak akan mungkin memaksanya melakukan 'this-n-that' dengan cara yang seperti itu. Tao bodoh, dan ia sadar jika banyak yang dalam bahaya karena dirinya.

"Kris, maafkan aku."

Satu yang ia mohon pada Tuhan, jangan biarkan Kris mati ditangan seseorang yang bernama Kevin. Ia berharap, Kris akan tetap hidup dan menghampirinya dengan sikap menyebalkannya seperti biasa. "Ini sakit." Keluhnya sambil mengusap area kewanitaanya. "Ini berdarah, sakit." Katanya lagi dan air matanya semakin deras berderai.

Tao memang bodoh. Sampai kapan ia ingin tertidur disana?

.

.

Ini sebuah riddle untuk Junmyun.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berubah menjadi pribadi yang pendiam setelah kejadian dirumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu menjadi menutup dirinya, menjadi lebih sopan dan juga dia bersikap seperti tidak mengenal Kris, padahal sebelumnya semua orang tahu jika mereka bagaikan 'tom-n-jerry' yang selalu kejar-kejaran tentang hal yang sangat tidak normal.

"Junmyun," oh ternyata Kris. "Ada apa ?" jawab Joonmyeon santai.

Mereka berada dihalaman depan kantor mereka yang akhir-akhir ini mendadak ramai karena kasus pembantaian yang menyeret nama Kris Wu dan juga Huang Zi Tao yang merupakan agen berbakat dirank paling atas dan itu membuat semua awak media menjadi tertarik untuk menguak kebenarannya melebihi Junmyun yang merupakan inspektur tertinggi disini.

"Apa yang kau ingat sejauh ini ?" Kris menggeleng tanda tidak ada apapun yang dia ingat hingga hari ini. Nafas Junmyun menghembus berat, sampai kapan ingatan Kris akan terus membeku ? semua tengah menunggu ingatan itu cair dan memecahkan semua tanda tanya serta jawaban dari semua kasus ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao ?" kini Junmyun yang menggeleng.

"Keadaannya bagaimana ?" tanya Kris dengan sebatang rokok ditangan kanannya yang ia ambil dari saku sebelah kirinya. Mata Junmyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Dia sehat, hanya saja ada perubahan sedikit pada sifatnya. Bahkan terbalik" Alis Kris menaik, "Maksud mu ?" tanya Kris lagi. Kris menyalakan rokok itu dan menghisapnya dengan asap yang terlepas setelah beberapa lama terdiam didalam rongga paru-parunya dan terhembus keudara bebas dengan ringan. Mata Junmyun masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Suara derap sepatu hak terdengar dibelakang mereka.

Ternyata itu Tao, sedang membawa sekotak kertas hvs dari ruangan dokumen menuju ruangan Yixing digedung b yang bersebrangan dengan gedung ini. Wajahnya pucat, sorot matanya menuju bawah lantai dan langkahnya sangat buru-buru. Junmyun langsung menghampirinya tanpa berfikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika dia melakukannya.

"Tao-yah !"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan mata merah, dia menangis. "Ada apa ?" tanya Junmyun pelan, namun Tao masih teridam dan terus berjalan. "Apa ada orang dari gedung ini yang mengerjai mu ?" gadis ini menggeleng lagi dan makin mempercepat langkahnya.

GREP

Tangan Kris menggenggam pergelangan Tao dengan erat dan membuat barang yang Tao bawa berjatuhan kebawah. Wajahnya menjadi panik, entah mengapa, tapi Junmyun rasa seperti ada perasaan 'beware' ketika ia melihat Kris mendekatinya. Junmyun paham.

"Lepaskan aku" katanya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris yang keras kepala terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Mata Kris tertuju pada kedua bola mata Tao yang terlihat lain. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan takut yang mendalam padanya. "Apa yang kau takutkan dari ku, nona Huang ?" tanyanya jelas tepat didepan wajah Tao yang sudah bercucuran keringat.

Ini aneh,

"Huang Zi Tao, kau takut dengan aku ?" gadis itu berusha melarikan diri dengan sekuat tenaganya. Junmyun menaikan alisnya bingung. "Tao," panggilnya,

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan wushu mu, dan juga, sejak kapan aku memiliki tato yang sama dengan Kris ? apa kalian pasangan sekarang ?"

Benar. Kris baru sadar, dileher Tao ada sebuah tato dengan kata yang tidak dia mengerti.

"WAH-9391025 ?" Kris berfikir, sementara Tao melarikan diri entah lari menuju arah mana. Seketika kepalanya pusing, dan punggungnya terasa berat. Ia seakan mengingat sesuatu namun susah untuk dia katakan pada Junmyun. "Kau kenapa ? pusing mu kambuh lagi ?" Kris menggeleng,

"Ada apa di leher ku ?" Junmyun memperhatikan leher Kris dengan seksama. "Tato yang sama seperti Tao. Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar ?" Kris mendecih kesal, mengapa dia baru sadar.

"Junmyun,"

"Hm ?"

"Kurasa, kita kalah satu langkah dari musuh kita." Junmyun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Maksudnya ?" Kris menunjuk tatonya dengan mata menajam kesal, "Ini adalah kode. Kode dengan racun yang masih aku belum ketahui jenisnya dan kurasa Tao juga terkena."

Mata Junmyun membulat, "Apa aku serius !? ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa !?" katanya frustasi dan mengikuti Kris yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya mencari keberadaan Tao yang tadi melarikan diri. Mereka sudah benar-benar kalah satu langkah besar musuh mereka. Junmyun, the brain, benar-benar sangat bodoh saat ini.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu racun apa yang tengah tertanam didalam tubuh dua agen berharganya yang akan membawa sebuah bencana yang bahkan lebih korosif dari bahan kimia berbahaya.

Sesorang didalam sedan itu tersenyum puas, dengan senyuman tipisnya seakan-akan semuanya tengah dibawah kendalinya yang mutlak. Gadis di sebelahnya hanya berdiam diri dan memperhatikan layar yang memantau seorang gadis lain dengan surai gelapnya, Tao.

Gadis itu sedang merintih kesakitan didalam kamar mandi perempuan staff gedung c. Wajahnya sangat merah dan keringatnya bercucuran sangat banyak. Dia tergelatak dengan tangan yang memeluk perutnya dengan isakan 'sakit'.

Ia juga menangis dengan sesekali memanggil-manggil nama Kris. Dan itu sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk gadis dengan rambut pirang yang tengah menyaksikan Tao merintih kesakitan diatas dinginnya lantai toilet. "Apa ada masalah, sica ?" gadis itu menggeleng, "Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti, Kevin"

Kevin –nama pemuda itu- menaikan alisnya bingung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jessica yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Hm ? ada apa ?" Jessica menunjukan rekamannya pada pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Kevin'. Matanya memicing melihatnya, dan menyuruh supirnya untuk melaju menuju gedung c tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika zat 'itu' masih tertanam didalam tubuh gadis itu."

Kening Jessica mengkerut, "Apa yang kau kutipkan dalam kata 'itu', Kevin ?" pemuda itu hanya diam dan terus memandangi rekaman gadis dengan rintihan sakit itu dengan gemeretak giginya, kesal. Tanganya mengepal dengan keras. Dalam sepi, Kevin menggumam,

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah menjadi dirinya yang pernah Kris kenal lagi." Lalu seringaian melukis dengan manis diatas bibir tipisnya. Mengingat betapa manisnya tubuh itu, membuat giginya bergemaltuk gemas. Satu kali tidak akan cukup, salahnya sendiri menaruh dosis yang amat tinggi pada gadis itu.

Dosis diatas normal yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan bahkan ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang karena gerakan dua benda kenyal Tao berkeliaran didalam imajinasinya.

Jessica menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kau kenapa? Tidak apa-apa bukan?" seseorang itu menatap dua iris jernih Jessica dengan senyuman, lalu mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat urus si gadis itu dan bawa dia padaku. Jangan sampai terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya." Perintah pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya. Dan juga tentang Kris, dalam hitungan jam, ia akan merasakan sakit yang teramat, apalagi jika ia tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Bagaimana jika kau sekalian bunuh saja Kris didepan gadis itu?" saran Jessica membuat mata terpejam lelaki itu membuka.

"Aku ingin dia hidup lebih lama, paling tidak sampai ingatan mereka kembali lagi." Sahut lelaki itu sambil meraih cerutu yang tak jauh darinya. Asap yang berpola 'o' melayang bebas lewat kaca disampingnya, "Jangan bunuh mereka. Biarkan mereka merasakan sakit seperti apa yang _dia _rasakan saat mereka kehilangan ingatannya."

Dan bibir tebalnya itu menyeringai lagi lalu memerintahkan agar memboyong Tao untuk disekap pada kediamannya.

.

.

.

Kris berlari dari sana kesini, namun gadis itu belum juga bisa ia temukan. Rasa cemas menggerogoti hatinya yang sedari tadi mencoba tegar dan tidak panik.

Joonmyun langsung berlari mencari bantuan dan meminta Kris agar mencari Tao lebih dulu. Ia juga tidak ingin gadis yang penting itu hilang atau bahkan yang terburuk dibunuh. Joonmyun tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh.

Mengapa ia tidak meminta bantuan Minseok? Wanita itu bukankah ahli dibidang semacam itu? Bukankah banyak yang ia ketahui tentang racun dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan tentang tubuh manusia.

Harusnya, harusnya Joonmyun membawa keduanya ke Minseok jauh dari hari ini. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Tao juga sudah menghilang. Terlebih gadis itu hilang dengan sikap yang membuat kepala Joonmyun jempalitan mencari jawaban dan intuisi untuk ia teliti lebih lanjut.

Kuncinya adalah kode yang ada dileher keduanya. Namun itu terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan sekarang. Menemukan Tao hidup-hidup adalah opsi terbaik daripada menjawab kode yang bahkan hanya digunakan sebagai penanda dan juga sebagai bom waktu. "Sial! Aku bertindak lambat! Dasar bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri.

Kakinya berlari menuju ruangan Minseok, mendobrak pintu itu hingga membuat yang ada disana menujukan matanya kearah Joonmyun seorang. Minseok menautkan alisnya bingung, "Ada apa Joonmyun? Ada masalah?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Besar, Minseok nuna. Bahaya, dua bawahan ku sedang dalam bahaya. Tolong bantu aku, panggilkan divisi Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk membantuku. Suruh Jongin untuk melaporkan ini pada ketua dan selidiki mobil yang terkakhir datang menuju bangunan ini. Aku mohon, nuna."

Minseok mengerti dan langsung melakukan apa yang Joonmyun minta.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu langsung melesat pergi menuruni tangga dan berlari mengejar jejak yang tersisa. "Jika bersih, maka aku akan membuatnya kotor. Latar belakang keduanya adalah jawaban dari teka-teki yang membuat kepala ku ingin pecah. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

Langkahnya terhenti, suara erangan dari beberapa pilar diparkiran membuatnya penasaran. Kakinya terus mengukuti suara itu berasal dan matanya membulat. Apa yang ia lihat tidak bisa dipercaya. Tubuhnya menengang begitu saja, luka yang ia curigai ternyata memang benar, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang membawa petaka bagi dua orang berharga.

Joonmyun, menyelakai dua orang secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya banjir keringat, dalam hitungan detik mungkin nyawanya akan terbang menuju pintu nirwana.

"Kris!?" kakinya melangkah besar-besar, tanganya mencoba membopong tubuh Kris menuju ruangan Minseok yang mustahil bisa membawa Kris sampai sana dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. "Bertahanlah!" pintanya dengan panik.

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya megap-megap seperti ikan. Tanganya terus saja mencengkram lehernya dan kakinya meringkuk seperti udang. Joonmyun butuh Minseok sekarang.

Jika tidak, ia dengan tidak langsung membunuh dua orang yang menjadi kunci dari misteri hilangnya marga 'Wu' dari peradaban.

"Jo-joonmyun.." suara Kris terdengar pilu, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, "Jangan lepaskan..tanganmu dari Tao..selamatkan dia.." suaranya lemah, Joonmyun mendengarkannya sambil mengirmi Minseok pesan bantuan. "Katakan saja Kris, akan aku kabulkan," ucapnya pada Kris yang matanya setengah terbuka.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum, lalu mengusap bahu Joonmyun sesaat. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Joonmnyun. Atasan terbaik, kau.."

Tutup. Kris menutup matanya. Nafasnya terhenti dan itu membuat Joonmyun kalangkabut, panik. Ia menepuk pipi Kris agar tersadar, namun tidak berguna. Kris masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku, bukan seorang pembunuh, 'kan?"

Joonmyun, memegangi pipi Kris yang dingin. Memandanginya hingga hari gelap. Joonmyun benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Kris mati, sudah pasti Tao juga mati. Ia dapat memastikan itu. "Kris, jangan mati sekarang." Ucapnya. "Kau belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya gadis, jangan mati dulu."

"Lalu kapan dia harus mati, Sunbae?"

Dari situ, ia menyimpulkan, _seekor kelinci yang dirawat dalam kandang tidak menangkis fakta jika dia bisa berubah menjadi seekor serigala._ "Tidak ingin megucapkan selamat tinggal pada jasad teman yang kau bunuh, Joonmyun sunbae?"

Mata Joonmyun tidak salah lihat, dan Joonmyun harus merevisi ulang intuisinya yang tadi itu. Tentang jika Kris mati maka Tao akan mati juga. Namun kini, gadis itu sudah berdiri menantang dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah kepala Joonmyun. "Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Joonmyun masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Membalaskan dendamku, padanya." Ucapnya dingin. "Minggir atau kau akan mati juga." Namun Joonmyun masih tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tak bergerak sedikitpun menuruti perintah bawahannya, Tao, yang kini malah berdiri menatang dibelakangnya lengkap dengan sebuah pistol dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. "Jadi kau tidak ingin menyerahkan mayat temanmu itu ya? Yasudah, bye."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, semua yang Joonmyun lihat hanyalah bayangan blur yang abu-abu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara pelatuk pistol dan sesutau yang jatuh tak jauh dari sana. Lalu semuanya menghitam, gelap gulita.

Joonmyun, jatuh kedalam tidurnya yang panjang.

Tbc

**.**

**Maaf, lama banget apdetnya. Masih ada yang nungguin gak nih? Huhu, sedih deh. Yosh, ini udah ada konfliknya, beberapa chap berkutnya bakal final.**

**Hehe doain ya supaya cepet end ini fict wkwk**

**.**

**Boleh dong minta reviewnya? **

**Thank you so much~**


End file.
